She's Different
by 783c9v3s
Summary: Troy falls in love with Gabriella, but there are certain rules that say he can't, and what happens when Gabriella's secret is exposed, and she falls in love with Troy. An old prophecy and a different world make Troy and Gabriella's life an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Rewritten**

**In this story East High is a boarding school in Boston.**

.

Gabriella stepped out of the bus and slung her old looking dark blue backpack on her shoulders and her small suitcase trailing behind her. She walked in the school paying no attention at all to the whispers around her.

Some of them were implying her hair. It was extremely long. Some of them were implying her beat up backpack, and the other whispers were about the way she was dressed. She was wearing jean shorts, a black tank-top and an army jacket.

She ignored the whispers around her as if they weren't even there, she also couldn't hear them because her iPod was on full blast, as usual.

She walked into the office and gave her paper to the lady at the front desk. "Miss Montez, welcome to East High. It's nice to see that you arrived here safely. Your first class is in Miss Darbus room, and here is the key to your dorm."

Gabriella nodded her head in appreciation, took the key, and walked out of the office to slam into East High's king, Troy Bolton. He was known as the player at the school, and he had a way to get whatever he wanted. But underneath it all he was a sweet, caring, funny, and very interesting guy. He just didn't let anyone know that, except his best friend Chad Danforth of course.

Gabriella slammed into Troy and her iPod player fell out of her pocket. Troy's friends didn't notice the girl, but he did because she bumped into him. He picked up her iPod and looked at what was playing. Song for Jacob by The Bravery. He was a little shocked. He didn't anyone else who knew The Bravery.

Gabriella picked up her book that fell out of her bag and then searched her pocket for her iPod, when her gaze went to a boy that was standing in front of her and looking at her music. She snatched it away from him without even taking a glance before she walked to her class.

Troy didn't get to look at her; all he saw was her long black hair that went down to her thighs. He watched her walk away but his vision was interrupted when a girl with blond hair, pink heels, a black leather mini skirt, and a very glittery pink top came in front of him.

By now all of his friends were behind him and paying attention. He was after all the basketball captain, and he had the whole school eating out of the palm of his hand.

"Hey Troy, how's it goin?" Sharpay asked while twirling a strand of her hair, she thought this action was cute, but Troy thought it was revolting.

Troy faked a smile; he was really good at those. He looked back at his friends and then back at Sharpay saying, "Hi Sharpay…Class is gonna start soon."

He and his friends started walking again, leaving a disappointed Sharpay. "I'll see you later." Her voice held a wince of desperation and longing.

Troy and his friend chuckled as they rounded the corner. Chad put his arm around his best friend and said, "This year we're senior's boys. I think I'm going to go for some cheerleaders this time round. Since we have the first game of the year next month, we can have girls on bread."

Troy chuckled at his friend. Chad always had a problem deciding between girls and food. His solution was girls feeding him food, or food shaped as girls.

"Take it easy Chad; you don't want to be too tired for practice later." Troy said, a little tired of his friend's obsession with sex.

When they entered they ignored the squeals coming from the girls in the classroom, they were used to it. They entered the class as if they didn't hear anything, when they got to their seats Chad continued their conversation, "Coming from the guy who has done more than half the female population at this school, I'm a bit surprised, I must say."

Troy rolled his eyes and was about to say something, but the bell rang and a girl entered the room. Troy's eyes were fixed on her; he couldn't believe that a girl could be this beautiful. He recognized her by her long black hair that reminded him of the night sky.

They locked eyes for a moment before she started to walk towards the teacher. "Pipe down class. We have a new student, Miss Montez…Would you like to tell us something about yourself." Ms Darbus said after looking over Gabriella's file.

Gabriella shook her head and said, "Not really."

Ms Darbus eyed her curiously and said, "I insist. Your…hair certainly makes a statement."

"A statement asking for help." Sharpay said out loud and laughter broke out. Troy looked up at the girl, he didn't know her name yet, but he was already intrigued by her.

When people started to laugh she didn't cry, she didn't look embarrassed or shy, she just rolled her eyes and asked, "Can I have my schedule please?"

Ms Darbus handed Gabriella her schedule and she pointed her to the seat in the back. "You can leave your suitcase here; since the student council decided to make the first day short, school is over after this period so the students can settle back in. You can move into your room after class." Ms Darbus said as she grabbed Gabriella's suitcase. Troy couldn't help but notice that Gabriella hesitated a bit. After Ms Darbus finished her announcements she said, "You may do as you wish. Just remember, I'm watching."

The student's immediately turned to each other and started talking. Gabriella turned on her iPod and put it on full blast again. She also took out a notebook and stared at it for a few seconds before opening it to start drawing.

Troy glanced at Gabriella and for some reason was wondered what she was drawing. He shook his head at the thoughts. He wasn't supposed to think about girls like that, he had a reputation to uphold. He didn't know why this girl was different than any other girl, but he wanted to find out why.

"I hear she's a freak." Chad said as he noticed Troy was staring at the new girl.

Troy looked a Chad a bit surprised. "How do you know that?"

Chad pointed to Taylor. Taylor was known as the schools know it all; she knew everything about everybody. Also known as the schools gossip queen, she takes on the responsibility to know every secret.

"Tay said that she's been in jail, worked for the Feds (FBI), father's dead, mother sent her here because she thought she was a freak, and she blew up seven cop cars." Chad said while he took a little glance at Gabriella.

Troy looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "Yeah right. How could a small wimp like that survive in jail? The information must have been mixed with someone else's."

Chad shook his head. "I thought that too, but Tay told me so herself, and you know that when Taylor says something…it's usually true."

Troy rolled his eyes and lightly punched Chad's arm while saying, "That's why they're called rumors dude."

Chad chuckled and said, "Best information I ever got out of anyone." He nudged Troy and they both shared a little chuckle.

Gabriella was drawing something. She never knew exactly what it was she drew. But it was always beautiful. Mostly landscapes of what she saw in her dreams. But they kind of look like something from Lord of the Rings, or other fantasies.

Sharpay stood over Gabriella's desk waiting to be acknowledged. Gabriella didn't pay attention to her though. It was only when Sharpay took the earphones out of Gabriella's ear, interrupting her drawing, did she look up and ask, "Yes?"

Sharpay gave her a small smiled and took her notebook, or at least tried. Gabriella held onto it tightly and Sharpay let it go with a frustrated smile that was obviously fake. "We need to lay down some ground rules." Sharpay said as she started to walk around Gabriella's desk.

Gabriella closed her notebook slowly and turned her iPod down a bit. She took a breath and looked up at Sharpay, feigning interest.

"1. No joining the drama club unless you had experience. 2. If your roommate is popular, you must leave her alone. 3. You need to find a place to sit during lunch and stay there. 4. No swooning, stalking or drooling over the popular crowd. 5. You must attend every party, no matter how late it is. 6. Get rid of your clothes that are old and ugly. 7. No wearing jackets when it's winter. 8. In East High all girls are subjected to show at least ten percent of their cleavage. 9. You have to have a different style every day. 10. Troy Bolton is mine. You can't go near him, talk to him, sleep with him…don't even think about him."

Gabriella didn't even listen to half the things that Sharpay listed. She felt a gaze on her, and when she looked up she saw the blue eyes that she saw when she entered the class. Gabriella could read a person like a book, just by looking at him she could tell you twenty different things about them.

Troy was different; she couldn't see anything distinctive about him other then the fact that he plays basketball, is one of the popular ones, has very few or only one real friend, hates pink, and he loves the company of girls. But she knew there was something else; she just couldn't see it, and that made her confused. She also knew that she should avoid the people in this school as much as possible.

It's not that she cared about how they would treat her; it's just that she has a feeling that the blue eyed boy could possibly figure out her secret. And the only thing that Gabriella is afraid of is people finding out her secret.

"I also need to know your name, and your dorm room." Sharpay said, thinking that Gabriella was hanging on every word she said.

Gabriella tore her eyes away from Troy and looked up at Sharpay to say, "No."

"Why the hell not?" Sharpay asked a bit loudly, outraged. A few people turned their attention towards them, and luckily Ms Darbus stepped out a few minutes ago.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and put the other ear phone in her ear. Sharpay was literally fuming when she yanked the ear phones out of Gabriella's ear. Gabriella sighed and looked up at her and asked her very calmly, "What do you want?"

Sharpay looked back and saw that everyone was staring at them; she took a deep breath to calm down and then smiled at Gabriella while saying, "As the head of the party committee, I need your information."

"I'm sorry, but I don't do parties." Gabriella said right before the bell rang and Ms Darbus came back in the room.

Gabriella grabbed her bag and walked over to get her suitcase before stepping out of the classroom. Sharpay stomped her feet on the ground as everyone started to exit the room.

Right when Gabriella was about to turn a corner, a girl suddenly appeared in front of her. "Hi, I'm Taylor. I was assigned to bring you to your room."

Gabriella took a quick look at her. Unlike Sharpay, Taylor didn't have pink makeup on; she had red makeup, big hoop earrings, and a hair style that had a different style to it then everyone else's. In fact, it seemed that every girl at East High had different style hairdos. As if having the same hair style as another girl was as horrible as wearing the same outfit as someone.

Taylor was also wearing a short skirt and a glittery blouse. Gabriella noted that none of the girls wore bottoms that went past their thighs.

Gabriella could tell that Taylor was confident, organized, a perfectionist, and a gossip queen or a journalist just by looking at her. She had a note pad in her shirt pocket, a suitcase as her backpack, and no strand of her hair was out of place.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella…I think I can make it there myself." Gabriella said as she tried to walk around her..

Taylor stopped her again. "Maybe you can, but the responsibility of being on the student council compels me to…I'll take your bag."

Gabriella hesitated for a second. Maybe this girl wasn't the best to trust. But she didn't want to cause suspicion by saying no. So, she reluctantly gave Taylor her suitcase.

"Whoa, you suitcase is heavy." Taylor said as she picked it up.

Gabriella made no emotion on her face when she said, "There's an odd number of student, so they gave me my own room."

Taylor smiled at her and started walking, with Gabriella beside her. She was too busy looking around the school when they walked outside to hear Taylor talking to her. There were trees, flowers that were beautiful, grass that looked perfect, and a blue sky that didn't have one cloud in it. Gabriella closed her eyes and took a breath. It wasn't until Taylor turned around that Gabriella opened her eyes. "So what do you say?" Taylor said as they came to stop in front of a building.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked when she realized that she didn't hear a word that Taylor said.

Taylor eyed her curiously for a moment before saying, "There's a welcome back to school party tonight. You should come."

Gabriella shook her head and said, "No…I don't do parties."

Taylor eyed her curiously again. Taylor didn't know much about Gabriella, and that made her a bit angry. Taylor was known as the girl who knew everything about everybody, and she didn't really know anything about Gabriella. This gave Taylor the chance for a challenge, and she likes a challenge. "Come on. It'll be fun…It's your first day and you should meet some people." Taylor said as they started walking up the stairs to Gabriella's room.

Gabriella started to shake her head but when she saw a football pass in front of her she stopped. Then she saw a boy run from one corner to the other with a water gun in his hand. "You're so lucky you're living on the co-ed floor. We're in the floor below you." Taylor said as she walked down the hallway as if there was no one there. She stopped in front of a door in the middle of the hallway and said, "Here we are, room 508."

Gabriella walked in and saw two single beds, a window, two desks, a TV, a couch, and a kitchen with a fridge, a stove and a counter. She also saw three lamps, two vases, and two mirrors. It was like a little apartment that was already furnished.

Gabriella took her suitcase from Taylor and walked in. "Wow, this place is…interesting."

"Yeah, at East High we try and make every student comfortable. So, the student council decided to make the dorm rooms homier. The seniors get special dorms, and the freshmen get crappy ones. You're so lucky you get to live alone…I'll pick you up at seven for the party." Taylor said, and before Gabriella could say no she was out the door.

Gabriella sighed, put her suitcase on the bed and opened it. She took out her Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, AC/DC, The Who, and The Bravery posters. Putting them up all over the room.

Gabriella opened a special part of the suitcase and took out a gun. She put it under her pillow and went to unpack the rest of her things.

Gabriella had only ever been to one party, and she never wanted to go to another one ever again. She didn't like the atmosphere of a party, all the smoke, the loud rap music that degrades woman, the sight of someone throwing up every five minutes, and seeing everyone in the room either drunk or passed out. She just didn't like that.

Gabriella preferred to sit outside and lay down on the grass listening to music, rather than getting drunk and doing something stupid.

She walked over to a place to plug in her speakers, attached it to her iPod, and put on her rock ballads playlist. So, she decided to take a long nap before having to deal with going to a party.

.

Troy was in charge during this practice because their coach was coming back from vacation tomorrow. **(In this story, Troy's dad won't be the coach.)**

After practice, Chad and Troy stayed behind to shoot some hoops.

"Coming to the party tonight?" Chad asked as grabbed the ball and passed it to Troy.

Troy caught the ball before asking, "What party?"

Troy took a shot and made it. Chad was standing under the basket so he could catch the ball. "Tay and Sharpay are having a party in their dorm at seven. It's a welcome back to school party…Not to be confused with their Thanksgiving party, Halloween party, Valentine's Day party, first week back from vacation party, third week back from vacation party, first month back from vacation party, second month back from vacation party, three days until mid term party, mid terms are over party, first week after mid terms are over party, St Patrick's day party, Spring Break is next week party, one month until finals party, finals are tomorrow party, finals are over party, the after prom party, one month until summer vacation party, summer vacation is next week party, and of course their normal parties that occur every week…By the way, all those parties are going to happen this year." Troy looked at him with raised eyebrows for a few seconds. Chad laughed with a shrug. "They throw good parties."

Troy chuckled and threw the ball in the hoop before he and Chad walked to the locker room to change.

"What do you think of the new girl?" Chad asked as he put his shoes on.

Troy put his basketball jersey away before answering, "I don't know."

That wasn't true; he couldn't get her off his mind. The fact that she stood up to Sharpay without even thinking about the consequences was intriguing. And her eyes, those dark brown chocolate eyes, he couldn't stop thinking about them. Or her lips, or hair, or the way she dressed, or the way she walked, or the way that she looked at him. He just couldn't stop thinking about her, and that scared him a bit.

Chad stood up and put his jersey in his locker while Troy waited for him. "She's coming to the party tonight."

Troy wanted to go to the party now. But he didn't act like it. "So?"

"Tay said that she might be our group material when the girl's give her a makeover. She's in the room that's exactly in front of ours, 508, and she has no roommate." Chad said as they started to walk out.

Troy walked by his side as he asked, "How do you know so much? She got here four hours ago."

Chad shrugged his shoulders and said, "I met up with Tay around 1:00pm."

Troy nodded his head as they rounded a corner, and stepped outside. They heard a few squeals and responded to some hellos. Troy winked at a few girls, and high fived a few guys as they walked to their dorm.

"Here we are again, room 509. The beginning of our senior year, it's going to be awesome." Chad exclaimed as they stood outside their door.

Troy glanced behind him for a second to see room 508, he heard a crash. "Did you hear that?" Troy asked as Chad walked into their room.

"No."

Troy took one last glance at the door across theirs before walking in. "So what's her name?" Troy asked as he went over to his bed and sat down.

Chad looked confused as he went in the kitchen, "Whose name?"

Troy took off his shoes, feeling a little tired, "That new girl that Taylor told you so much about."

Chad dropped his soda, and without even thinking, he picked it up and opened it. Troy heard a spraying sound and looked up to see Chad and his hair completely covered in soda that was foamed.

Troy laughed as Chad wiped the foam out of his eyes. Chad glared at him and said, "Not funny. How was I supposed to know that would happen?"

"When the sodium in the soda is shaken, it tends to blow up…I did a hot nerd a few months ago." Troy said and quickly recovered by saying something related to sex.

Chad nodded his head in understanding and went to get another soda.

Troy would rather die than let anyone find out he's a straight A student. He's been keeping his grades a secret ever since he got his first A. His father told him that he should always keep a C plus, so he never told his parents either. He only see's them three times a year, and that's just about all he can handle.

"Her name's Gabriella or something like that." Chad said as he went over to the speakers and picked up their shared iPod to choose a song.

"Gabriella." Troy whispered under his breath as he fell back on his bed, closed his eyes and started to think about the girl that somehow got his stomach in twist, and he hasn't even talked to her yet.

"Zeppelin or Floyd?" Chad asked as he debated between two songs by two different artists.

Troy thought about it for a moment before saying, "Zeppelin."

Chad nodded his head and put on the song Since I've Been Loving You by Led Zeppelin.

.

Two hours later, a knock came from the door. Troy saw that Chad was in the bathroom, so he went to get it. He opened the door to see Sharpay in a glittery pink dress that was very short. He sighed and asked, "What do you want Sharpay?"

Sharpay smiled again. "The party's about to start. It's in room 403. You remember my room, don't you?"

Troy winced at the memory of the pink room before saying, "Unfortunately."

Troy looked behind her to see Taylor at room 508 knocking on the door. Sharpay looked behind him to see Chad exiting the bathroom. "See you in five minutes." She said before grabbing Taylor and walking away.

Troy was about to close the door, but he saw Gabriella. He looked at her for a few seconds and saw that she was staring at him too. He was about to say hello, but when he opened his mouth, she slammed the door. He looked at the door curiously, wondering if she would come back out.

"Dude…Get dressed, we're going to that party." Chad said as he threw Troy his t-shirt.

Troy caught it and closed the door. He looked at Chad to see he was already dressed. "It's just a party Chad, there's going to be a million more in the next month."

Chad shrugged. "I know, but this is our first party as seniors, and that means more girls with low self esteems."

"How does that mean more girls with low self esteems?" Troy asked curiously as he searched through his dresser for new pants.

Chad walked to the door. "It's another year that they think will eventually disappoint them, hence forth, they get early low self esteem…I'll meet you there. You seem like you're going to take a while."

Chad walked out the door and Troy quickly started to get dressed. He wanted Chad to leave a little early so that he could meet Gabriella. He put on his last shoe and before walking out, checked himself in the mirror to make sure he looked good.

He smiled and walked out to the hallway to bump into Taylor.

"Hello Troy." Taylor said flirtatiously as she recovered and batted her eyes lashes.

Troy sighed. "Hi Taylor. Why aren't you at your party?"

Taylor blushed for some odd reason. "I'm here to bring the new girl to it. I'll know everything about her by midnight."

Troy looked her over for a second. No one would deny that Taylor was hot; she's got big curves and big breasts, a very nice ass. It's just that she's just like every other girl at East High, possibly more controlling and mean, but she does have a very high GPA. Troy has never been with Taylor, and he doesn't ever plan on it, she's not what he's looking for.

Troy saw Taylor smile at him and he closed his eyes in annoyance, but didn't show it. "I'll go with you." He said as he leaned against the door and waited for her reply. Even though he already knew she would say yes.

No girl has ever said no to Troy Bolton. He has a charm that they just can't resist, almost like magic. And in some ways he hates it, but it always comes in handy.

Taylor nodded her head and winked at him before turning around to knock on the door. Troy heard a crash again and got curious. Then they heard a very loud guitar solo, and Taylor jumped back a bit. Then they saw a very calm Gabriella open the door and said, "Hi."

Troy heard the song HateFuck playing, and he looked at Taylor to see her scrunch up her nose in disgust. The girls at East High only listen to Pop, Hip Hop and Rap music. He wasn't too surprised that Taylor didn't like what was coming from Gabriella's room.

Taylor looked at Gabriella to see her not wearing any makeup. "I was here five minutes ago, and you haven't changed your t-shirt, or put any makeup on."

Gabriella looked down at herself and then back up. "I'm not going."

Taylor frustratingly sighed. Then she remembered that Troy Bolton was behind her, and no girl could say no to Troy Bolton. "Here, you deal with her. Just make sure that she gets to that party." Taylor said before walking down the hallway to the stairs.

Before Troy could protest, Taylor was long gone. "Hi…I, um...I'm-" He cleared this throat, feeling a little silly. "I'm Troy." Troy said with more confident voice as he extended his hand.

Gabriella looked at him for a second before slowly extending her hand to his. "Gabriella." She said as they slowly shook hands. But they didn't realize that they were shaking hands for a long time.

Troy took his hand away and scratched the back of his neck while saying, "So, you like The Bravery?"

Gabriella's eyes widened and she ran back in the room to turn off her speakers. Troy walked in and looked around with curious amusement. He didn't expect all of his favorite bands on the wall. But then his gaze wondered to the notebook that she was drawing in earlier. He walked to her desk and picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella's accusing voice asked as he turned around quickly, feeling like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

He took a moment to answer, not quite sure what he was doing either. "Nothing."

Troy looked her over for a few seconds. Her hair was in a loose bun that let some strands fall to the side. Then he took a look at her figure. She was slim, but she had a full set of curves and fairly large breasts. Troy averaged them to be at least a C-cup. She wasn't very tall either, maybe 5ft 4in, or something close to that. She looked more real than the other East High girl. They all had fake boobs and did liposuction. Troy could automatically tell that Gabriella didn't do any of those kinds of things. She was petite and almost fragile looking.

Then he looked at her face and saw that she wasn't wearing any makeup at all, and her skin was naturally tan. Troy could tell after years of seeing fake tans. Her lips were red, as if they had lipstick on them, but they didn't. And her eyes were dark with a little blue spark in them, literally. Troy was seriously confused as to why a little blue spark was in her eyes, it looked a little bit like fire, but it was blue.

Gabriella observed Troy while he was admiring her. He had a button down shirt that had the two buttons open. He was also wearing jeans. Then she looked at his facial features. He had the bluest eyes Gabriella had ever seen; they looked like the blue sky, but were also dark like the ocean. She couldn't find any faults, there was not one thing wrong with him, and she couldn't read him, and that kind of scared her.

Then she took a look at his figure. He had broad shoulders, and a very well toned chest that Gabriella felt herself imagining running her hands down. But his muscles were perfect, just enough to make him every girls fantasy.

Gabriella noticed that Troy was looking her over, so she took her notebook out his hands. "We can go to that party now." She knew he wouldn't leave otherwise.

Troy looked up and said, "Ok…let's go."

Troy led her out and closed the door behind him. "This isn't going to be one of those parties where someone jumps in a little pool filled with beer is it?" Gabriella asked as they walked down the stairs.

Troy chuckled and said, "Nah, it's the first party of the year. They do that in the spring." He stopped outside of Sharpay and Taylor's room. They could hear the insanely loud music.

Troy looked at Gabriella for a second before opening the door.

They walked in and saw that there were beer bottles and plastic cups of vodka an tequila everywhere. The whole room was filled with people. The music was incredibly loud, and the room was filled with a smoke that didn't really smell like cigarette smoke, more like smoke machine smoke.

"There you are, I didn't think that you would come." Taylor said giddily as she came up to them at the door.

Gabriella sighed and said, "Looks like a nice party." Troy looked at her with a tiny smile. He could tell that she was trying to be nice, and it worked.

Taylor smiled and said, "Thank you. You are the only person to compliment me on something other than my ass." She put her hand over her heart and then grabbed Gabriella's hand. Gabriella didn't get to say goodbye to Troy, but she took one last glance at him as she was pulled away by Taylor. "Shar, meet Gabriella Montez…Ignore the clothes, and picture her with makeup and you'll understand why I invited her." Taylor said as they came up to Sharpay at the drink area.

Sharpay turned around and her smile dropped. She put her hand on her hip and said, "Oh, it's you…I guess she looks plausible."

Gabriella looked at her drink. It was a pink cocktail. Sharpay took a sip of her cosmopolitan. "Do you have any beer?" Gabriella asked as she felt Sharpay might kill her with her evil stare.

Sharpay gasped and looked at Gabriella in horror. "You drink that stuff?"

"What's wrong with beer?" Gabriella asked with a confused yet curious expression.

Sharpay looked at Taylor with a hand over her mouth. She was utterly appalled. "Beer is fermented malt and hops, and it has so many empty calories."

"Oh…You're those kind of girls." Gabriella said after a realization.

Sharpay straighten up. "Excuse me?" It seemed she wanted to feel insulted.

Gabriella shook her head and quickly said, "You know what, I'm going to leave…I'll let myself out." Gabriella sighed, ignoring Sharpay's yelling at her for being rude. Walking out and down the stairs to come outside and breathe a sigh of relief.

Troy watched her figure leave and turned towards Chad. "I think Julia lives on the floor below this one, I'll go see if she's there." Chad nodded his head as the music started again and people began to dance.

Troy walked outside, making sure that no one saw him. He heard footsteps going down some stairs and he raced after them. He didn't know why he was doing this; it was as if someone had taken over his body.

He followed the footsteps outside and stopped when he saw Gabriella lying on the grass in front of the building. No one was around, and it was dark out. He slowly walked over to her, trying not to make a sound.

That was a really bad idea, because as soon a Troy stepped on a branch; Gabriella was up in a flash and had her gun pointing at Troy. Troy put his hands up surprised and said, "Whoa…shit. I-I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

Gabriella took a breath and put her hand down. "Sorry." She sat back down with a hand over her head in thought.

Troy gulped and moved forward towards, ignoring every instinct that told him to run. "Why do you have a gun?"

Gabriella looked at him a curious smirk. "Why didn't you run?"

"I don't know. Why do you have a gun? Is it even loaded?" He asked as he slowly sat down next to her.

Gabriella put the gun back in her pocket before answering, "It's always loaded."

"Why do you have it?" Troy asked again, for the third time. He honestly didn't know why he was here; he didn't even really know her. He should have run when she pulled out the gun. Actually, he really should have gone to Julia.

Gabriella looked at him dead serious for a second before saying, "I'm a wanted criminal."

When she saw Troy's face turn to shock she chuckled. He smiled sarcastically at her. "Very funny."

Gabriella giggled and laid back on the ground. Troy found himself wanting to hear her giggle again. But he shook those thoughts away. He wasn't even supposed to be here, let alone think about her in that way. He wasn't really allowed to talk to her. There are certain unspoken rules that say he can't.

But as he heard Gabriella's giggle again, all thoughts of that stupid little rule flew out his head. "Why are you still here?"

"You still haven't answered my question…Why do you have a loaded gun?" Troy asked, again, as he laid down next to her.

Gabriella looked up at the starry sky a longing expression on her face as the moon appeared from behind the dark clouds. "Just in case they come."

Troy was really confused, but before he could ask anything else, He heard a yell that sent unwanted shivers down his spine. "Troysie…Baby, are you out here?"

Troy groaned. "Damn." He muttered under his breath. Gabriella chuckled silently.

"Your girlfriend is calling you." Gabriella said as she closed her eyes.

Troy looked at her; a hint of disgust in his voice. "Sharpay is not my girlfriend. She might like to think she is, but she never will be." She raised an eyebrow, obviously amused. "She scares me. You should see her room when in the daytime. Too much pink, I'm pretty sure I had nightmares for a few days." Troy said quietly, waiting for Sharpay to go back in the building.

Gabriella looked at him confused when he laid back down next to her. "Why are you still here?" She asked more curious then confused.

"In case who comes?" Troy asked as he faced her, ignoring her question.

Gabriella looked back up at the sky. "I can't tell you."

"Why not, is there a conspiracy against you?" Troy asked with a little chuckle. Gabriella stood up abruptly and started walking back to the building. Troy quickly ran up to her and stepped in front of her before she could enter the building. "Whoa. Was it something I said?"

Gabriella tried to get around him but when she couldn't she said, "Will you move."

"No. I want to know." Troy said as he crossed his arms and blocked her from the door.

Gabriella knew that he was a lot stronger then her, but she wasn't going to give up. "You don't even know me." She said as she tried to figure out a way to get around him.

"So tell me." He asked amused.

"What?" She asked with a baffled expression. He couldn't really see any facial expressions due to the darkness of the night. But he could tell that she was shocked.

Troy walked closer to her, his voice taking a more low and husky tone. "Tell me about yourself."

"Not now." Gabriella said as she started to get a little scared as he approached her, but not a regular scared, more like an unfamiliar scared. His voice sent a little shiver through her. A shiver that she's never felt before.

Troy smirked. "Why not?"

"Bye." She said quickly as she ducked under his arm and ran up the stairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He yelled out as she practically ran up the stairs. Troy watched her leave with a little smile. He didn't know why, but he liked this girl, a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rewritten**

.

For the rest of the night Gabriella slept peacefully, which was weird because every night she tosses and turns. Gabriella has never had a peaceful night; she usually wakes up on the floor.

But she didn't have anything like that happen to her last night. Instead, she dreamed about Troy. Gabriella has had sex dreams before, but she never saw who the guy was, it was like he was a shadow. But instead of a shadow, it was Troy, and it was a very interesting dream.

She was against the wall, letting out moans as he nipped at her neck, trailing his tongue along her collarbone. He was rough while also being passionate. It was the greatest dream she ever had.

Anyways

When Gabriella woke up she heard the crashing noise, but ignored it. She turned on her speakers, turned on her iPod and went to the song Night Mist by Adrian von Zeigler. His music made her feel like she was in one of her dreams. And some of his music reminded her of something, she never could figure out what

She went to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. She started to sway to the music as she poured the milk. Gabriella tried to forget her dream about Troy, and she tried to forget Troy. She really shouldn't get involved with anyone; she could never risk anyone's life just for some pleasure.

She sat back down on her bed and started to eat her cereal, feeling a calm, and crediting the music as she felt herself start to meditate.

.

Troy woke up with a pretty big boner. Even he was surprised by it. Luckily Chad was asleep when Troy woke up though, or else everyone in school would find out about it.

He had the most incredible dream, it was about Gabriella. Well, more like Gabriella naked under him, moaning while he thrust into her over and over. He never had a dream as detailed and intimate and sexy as the one he had last night. It was almost magical. He actually woke up a bit sweaty.

When Troy woke up his eyes widened at the sight, and he hopped up to go take a very, very cold shower. Troy didn't have to jack-off that much because he had sex at least once a day, but during the summer things started to change for him.

It literally happened over night. He just woke up and felt terrible. He felt like a whole different person. And the change happened gradually, but it happened. And Troy hasn't really slept with anyone in while. He's been finding it hard to see girls attractive. At first he thought he was turning gay, but then Gabriella showed up, and it was as if his dick started singing halleluiah.

Troy got out of the shower and put some clothes on. When he walked out of the bathroom he found Chad making eggs and bacon. "You were moaning in your sleep you know." Chad said as Troy sat down at their little kitchen counter.

"Uh-huh." That's what Troy says when he doesn't know what else to say.

Chad grabbed two plates, put bacon and eggs on one, and just eggs on the other. "Order up…They're not as good as yours, but I am trying." Chad said as he sat down with the two plates and looked at Troy with a huge smile.

Troy however looked at Chad confused, yet also amused. "Dude, it's two pm."

Chad slapped a hand to his face. "Damn it. Oh well, it's still food…By the way Taylor's coming over later."

"You might want to talk to me before you make plans like that. I live here too you know. What if I invited the whole team to watch the game tonight? Then what would you do about Taylor" Troy said mockingly.

Chad looked at him confused for a second before chuckling to say, "Very funny. No guy takes away another guys chance to have sex, especially if the guy was going to has sex tonight. It's part of the code."

"Maybe there's more to life then sex Chad." Troy said as he took a bite of Chad's attempt to copy Troy's eggs. He spit it out as soon as it touched his tongue, and looked at Chad surprised. "What did you put in it this time?"

"Just some sugar and baking soda…I saw you put some white powder stuff in, and I didn't know whether it was sugar or baking soda. I played it safe and used both." Chad said as he took a bite and after a few seconds spit it out with a horrified expression. "Good god. What have I created?" He grabbed their plates and threw them in the trash.

"Better luck next time dude." Troy said as he went to go put on his shoes.

Chad looked at him curiously. "Where are you going?"

Troy looked up from tying his shoes and said, "I'm going to the game. It's the Sox against the Yanks, no way am I gonna miss that."

"Is that the game you have one extra ticket for?" Chad asked with hope in his voice.

Troy nodded his head, but before Chad could say anything, he said, "I've got a date."

Chad was utterly confused. "With a East High girl? To a baseball game? Troy, half girls here don't even know what a mitt is used for."

Troy was good at thinking fast, so he saved himself by saying, "I've always wanted to do it in the bathroom at Fenway. She'll probably be gone by the second inning."

"I'm your best friend, take me." Chad said as he sat down next to Troy on his bed.

Troy looked at him with an evil smirk. "Whatever happened to, no guy takes away another guys chance to have sex." He stood up and went to get his tickets in his drawer.

Troy really did buy the extra ticket for a girl. But when he met Gabriella last night, he found himself so drawn in her, and he wanted to know more about her. So, he decided to take Gabriella to the game..

Chad huffed and fell on the bed while Troy walked out of the room, but not before checking himself in the mirror quickly. He took a breath and closed the door, taking a half step to come face to face with Gabriella's door. He knocked on it a few times and waited.

He heard Celtic music playing and took a deep breath. The door opened and Gabriella's head peaked through a tiny bit. "Troy…What are you doing here?" She asked as she fully opened the door.

"I told you I'd see you tomorrow. I'm taking you out." Troy said as he leaned against the door and got a full look at her. She was wearing short-shorts and black tank-top that clung to her curves.

Gabriella forgot what she was wearing and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Nice pajamas." Troy asked with a smirk, letting his cocky side come up just a tiny bit

Gabriella looked down at herself and realized that she was showing her shoulders, which she never does. She went behind the door so Troy could only see her head. "It's really hot in here." She said as he came closer.

"So, how 'bout it?" Troy asked as he stepped inside her room.

Gabriella still felt a little uneasy with her shoulders exposed, "How 'bout what?"

Troy turned around to face her, moved closer to her and said, "How's about going out with me?"

Gabriella gulped as he took a step forward, and another, and another, until he was right next to her face. Since she's shorter than him he was towering over her, but he had a happy smirk on his face. Gabriella doesn't wear heels, and Troy doesn't like it when the girls he's with are only a couple of centimeters below him. For some reason he liked looking down at her.

"It depends on where you'd be taking me." Gabriella said back with a tiny grin as she regained her confidence and remembered that she doesn't fear anything.

Troy frowned and pulled two tickets out. "I know you probably don't want to go to this, but if we stop by Fenway for a second to see the score we can go to some club after."

Gabriella stared at the tickets in shock for a moment before snatching them out of his hand. "The opening tickets for the Red Sox game, oh my god. Are these real?"

Troy looked at her with a shocked and amused smile. "I'll take that as a yes. The game starts in twenty minutes."

"I'll go with you, but it's not a date." Gabriella said as she gave him the tickets back and ran to her dresser to grab some clothes before running in the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute."

Troy sighed and sat down. Every girl that has said that to him took at least thirty minutes to get dressed and put their makeup on. The game started in about twenty minutes and he really didn't want to be late. But he really wanted to go with Gabriella.

Two minutes later Gabriella came out of the bathroom while putting her hair up. She was wearing dark jean shorts, and a black tank-top under a light blue button down shirt that went down to her thighs and was obviously too large for her.

Troy looked at her with sincere surprise."That was fast."

"I said I'd be out in a minute." Gabriella said as she looked down to put on her flip flops.

Troy stood up and walked over to her. "Every girl I've been on a date with has taken at least twenty minutes to get dressed, get their makeup on, and choose their shoes and other little stuff that they think is important."

"All I need is my wallet." Gabriella said as she stood up and took out her black wallet from her back pocket. Troy took his wallet out of his jean pocket too and surprisingly, their wallets looked very similar, only his was more brownish then her black one.

They both chuckled before Troy said, "Ready to go?"

"Why do you want to go with me? This is the opening game for the Red Sox, why didn't you assume that I'm just like all the other girls here?"Gabriella asked as they walked out her door.

Troy smirked as they walked down the hallway while saying, "I want to know more about you, and after meeting you yesterday, I'm pretty sure that you're not like the other girls here."

They walked down the stairs and out the door. Luckily for Troy everyone was either off campus or in their dorm rooms, since it was a Saturday no one really did much until it was night time. They walked to the parking lot and on the way, Troy asked a few questions, determined to know more about this mysterious girl. "So what classes are you thinking of majoring in?" Troy asked as a light breeze blew by them.

Since Gabriella's a transfer, they made her take a test to determine what level she would be at. She is more advanced than most of the people in the school, including some of the teachers, but she still wants to do some normal classes. "I passed that stupid math test, so I don't have to take a math class. But I'm in AP Literature, AP Biology, AP Chemistry, Anatomy, Geology, AP History, and I really need to finish First Aid…What about you?" Gabriella said as if she didn't have enough classes.

Troy looked a bit shocked. Those were a lot of advanced classes. "I'm doing Biology, and Chemistry too, but I'm also in the Calculus class. Plus I'm on the Basket ball team too…Why are you taking college credit classes?"

"They're really easy. It's kind of difficult to explain, but I like having a lot of work to do, it gets my mind off things." Gabriella said but slowed down her sentence when she saw Troy walk to a Motorcycle and stand next to it.

Troy looked at her with a tiny smirk and swung the keys on his fingers. "Hop on." He said as he tossed her a helmet.

She caught the helmet and smiled as she scoffed. "A motorcycle, really?"

"Yep, why have a car when every place is so close. And you can avoid traffic on this baby." Troy said as he got on the bike and looked at Gabriella with a smirk, and she couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

She got on the bike and they were off. Gabriella put her arms around Troy as they started picking up some speed, and Troy tried to stay focused on the road and not the girl of his dreams that was holding on to him. He felt a surge of warmth go through him as Gabriella held on to him tight. Even though the wind was cold, with Gabriella's arms wrapped around him tight, he felt like there was a fire behind him. He felt her breath on the back of his neck, and was worried he was going to crash. He was happy when they got to their destination.

They got to Fenway with no problems, and as they got off the bike Gabriella looked up at Fenway Park with an adoring little smile. "I've never been here."

"I've been to every game." Troy said as he gave his tickets to the usher.

Gabriella looked around with a curious smile. They got to their seats as the game was just about to start. "Do you want something to eat?" Troy asked with absolutely no nervousness in him. He found himself really relaxed around Gabriella, and he was confident, but he kept that to a minimal.

"I'll have a beer and a hot dog with nothing on it, and could you get some Tabasco sauce." Gabriella pulled out her wallet and took out ten bucks, but Troy shook his head.

"I got it." He said as he got up.

Gabriella eyed him curiously. "You pay for all you dates?"

"So it's a date now huh?" Troy asked with a smirk. Gabriella rolled her eyes but Troy saw the little smile she made. He went down the stands and went to get food.

He saw two weird looking men, but he didn't pay much attention to them, he just noticed that they looked very serious. They both had black sunglasses on, black ties, white shirt, black overcoat, and their hair was slick and short. They didn't have buzz cuts, just slick short and straight hair. One had light brown, and the other had blond. They looked like they were from the Men in black. Troy chuckled at himself for thinking that stupidly, but he had no idea, at least not yet.

Gabriella also noticed these men, and she eyed them curiously, but with a little grin. _"They're pretty good to have found me so quickly, got to give them that."_ Gabriella thought to herself as she thought of how these two men had found her. She saw them last night, but she didn't pay much attention to it, thinking that it was just a coincidence.

A few minutes later Troy came back with the beers, courtesy of his fake ID, a bottle of Tabasco sauce, and her plain hot dog. Gabriella eyed him curiously and asked, "Did someone put you up to this?"

"What?" Troy asked as he sat down confused.

Gabriella grabbed the Tabasco sauce and poured have of it on her hot dog, and some in her beer while saying; "Did someone make you ask me to this game, which is by the way, not a date.

"Why would you think that? Just because I'm friends with people that I don't really like, and there's an unspoken rule saying that I wouldn't get involved with people like you, doesn't mean that someone would make me do this." Troy said as he started to get irritated with himself. He wasn't really allowed to be with her, he isn't even allowed to talk to her, let alone want to be with her.

Gabriella put some more of the Tabasco sauce in her beer and made sure her hot dog was drenched in it. "That's exactly why I think someone put you up to this… It wasn't my mother was it? Are you the reason that they know where I am?"

He stared at her take a sip of the Tabasco beer in shock. "You know what you just put in there, right?" Troy asked as he looked at her intrigued.

"I like really spicy stuff, and it kind of changes the water. Beer has a lot of water in it." Gabriella said as she took another sip.

"Why do you care that it changes the water?" Troy asked as he suddenly became more interested in her then the game.

Gabriella sighed before answering, "Water makes me feel sick. I don't like it."

Troy was officially baffled by this girl. She was different than anyone he'd ever met. "Why?" He heard himself say.

Gabriella looked at him with tiny smile that Troy could have sworn was a little seductive. "Wouldn't you like to know." She said coyly as she looked into his eyes for a second before looking at his lips and then back to the game.

Troy stared at her for a moment before saying, "You're different."

"Really?" Her tone was sarcastic, but he she kept her eyes on the game. Something about Troy made Gabriella feel nervous and vulnerable, and that scared her because she never feels that way. Gabriella is always fearless, and what scared her the most, is that the reason for these new feelings, was Troy.

Troy took a sip of his beer. "Yeah." At first he was shocked by her beauty. But there are a lot of beautiful girls at East High. Troy's finding this girl mysterious; he just wants to know everything about her.

"You're different too." She said with a calm voice as she took a bite out of her hot dog.

Troy looked at her with raised eyebrows. "How so?"

Gabriella took a sip of her beer before looking at him to say, "You're at a baseball game, with a girl that you don't know anything about."

"You're the one that agreed to come with me." Troy said as an amused smile formed on his lips. Gabriella was so easy, and fun to talk to.

Gabriella scoffed before saying, "No person in their right mind would ever pass up a Red Sox VS Yankees game…I'm only human."

Troy chuckled for a little bit before saying, "So you're saying that you wouldn't go on a date with me?"

"I don't do dates." Gabriella said quickly as she tried to pay attention to the game. She couldn't believe that she was paying more attention to Troy then the game.

Troy was suddenly even more intrigued then he already was. After a few seconds of thinking about it, he came to the conclusion that it was going to be his mission to take Gabriella Montez out on a date. "So, you wouldn't even go on a date with me?" Troy asked, noticing that she kinda like his confident side.

Gabriella was silent for a few seconds. "Not even one."

"What do call this then?" Troy asked, very amused. This girl was becoming a challenge to him, and Troy never really had a challenge before. He was finding this fun, and interesting.

Gabriella looked at him before quickly looking back at the game. "This is…a free baseball game, for me. Plus first games of the season tickets are pretty expensive…Anyone would be crazy not to go."

"And I had nothing to do with your decision to come with me?" Troy asked with a little smirk.

He saw Gabriella open her mouth to say something, but when she closed it again, he smirked. She was about to say something, but it was suddenly announced that the game was over. "Ladies and Gents, it seems that the Yanks better go back to Spring Training, because this game is ending in a mercy rule. 23-2 Red Sox, after only four innings. Looks like our Sox starting out well this year."

Gabriella looked out on the field in shock. She basically missed the entire game because of Troy Bolton. "At least the Red Sox won." Troy said, looking at the big screen as they showed the stats.

"Well, this certainly was nice." Gabriella said as she stood up.

Troy smirked at her. "You didn't think that was it, did you?"

"What else could their possibly be, an after game?" Gabriella asked, using her sarcasm to hide her nervousness.

Troy just chuckled with a smirk and said, "There's still the matter of dinner."

Gabriella's mouth opened, but then it closed again. She had never considered going out on a date before. Of course she's had offers, but she never had the time for dates, plus she never considered going on them. She always expected a date to be boring and not fun, plus she's never sure when the Feds might show up. But Troy seemed a bit different.

"I'll pay." Troy said, knowing that she wouldn't just agree.

Gabriella eyed him curiously before asking, "Why do you want to go out with me?"

Troy smiled his signature cheeky smirk, leaned closer to her face and said, "You intrigue me."

Gabriella stepped closer to him and stood on her tip toes to whisper against his lips, "Better be good food."

Troy fought the sudden urged to grab her and kiss her. He never really felt that kind of pull before. Most of his random sex didn't really include kissing. But he's never felt a surge of something run through him that basically commanded him to kiss her. Troy would've just kissed her, but she's not like every other girl, and he didn't want to just kiss her, he actually wanted to kiss her in a special way.

"I can offer you the wonderful hospitality of a diner." Troy said with a cheeky smile.

For some reason Gabriella liked his confidence, she thought it was sexy and comical, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "Fine, but it's not a date." She said as they started to walk down the stairs of the stadium.

"Sure." Troy said with a little smirk behind her, but Gabriella could tell by his tone that he didn't believe her. She rolled her eyes.

It wasn't until they were at the bottom, that Gabriella remembered the guys in black suits. She felt them following them, and she grinned, a certain part of her coming up while the other went down.

Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and quickly ran to his motorcycle. "I thought this wasn't going to be a date." Troy said, looking down at their joined hands. She turned to look at him for a second before turning back to keep running. Troy saw something different in her eyes, they were a bit darker, and the spark was more evident, plus they turned a bit purple.

Gabriella chuckled as they got to his motorcycle. She got on and said, "Give me the keys."

"What?" Troy asked, confusion written all over his face.

She could take him with her, it would bring up some questions, but the real Gabriella would have to deal with that. She looked behind him to see the two men in the black suits running out. She grinned. "Give me the keys, and get on."

Troy looked at her grin before slowly giving her the keys. He got on behind her and asked, "Do you even know how to drive a motorcycle?"

She chuckled before saying, "You have no idea." She put the keys in and started the bike up, but she held the brake and let it build up. She looked to her left to see the guys running over to them. "Catch me if you can." She said with a cool demeanor before letting go of the brake and speeding off with the front of the bike in the air.

Troy's eyes widened as the bike went speeding through the parking lot. She was going extremely fast, and it wasn't until he looked behind him that he saw a car following them, they were catching up, but Troy knew his bike could go faster "What's going on?" Troy asked as the wind hit him a bit.

"You're not scared yet?" She asked as she turned a sharp corner, but the bike didn't even wobble.

"Should I be?" Troy asked as he wondered what was going on. He was confused. Why was a car was chasing them? And why was she driving so fast.

She looked back at him for a second. "You're about to be." Troy gulped as she quickly and easily turned the bike around in one fluid move. The car behind them came to an abrupt stop and she just smirked. "Idiots." She muttered under her breath with an coy smile.

Before he could say anything, the bike zoomed off towards the car. Troy's eyes widened, he was certain that they were going to hit the car and die. But that didn't happen.

Instead, she pulled up on the handles, and the bike went over the hood of the car, drove over the top, and landed on the ground behind it. Troy turned his head around and saw the two guys in the car looking at them with expressionless faces.

Gabriella chuckled and continued to drive. The car behind them started going at them, backwards. When they turned a corner, the car went backwards one more time before going straight again.

"How well can you drive this thing?" She asked as they started to speed down the highway.

"I'm one of the best." Troy said trying not to scream as they passed cars.

She looked back at him for a second before saying, "Drive…Fast too."

"What?" Troy asked. But before he got an answer, Gabriella started to move.

She put her legs behind him and quickly moved. Troy grabbed the handles as quick as possible. "Hope you're not scared." She said as she smiled.

"What's going on?" Troy asked as he drove the bike a bit faster than her. She's is a really good driver, but Troy's better.

She turned around so her back was against Troy, and she was facing the car that was chasing them. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said as she pulled out her gun from her pocket.

"At this point, I'll believe anything." Troy said as he dodged a few cars and headed off the freeway, on a road that had one or two cars.

She smiled as she readied her gun. "Just keep driving pretty boy." She said as she pointed her gun at the car that was catching up. She noticed them taking out their guns as soon as they saw hers pointed at them. She slowly put a silencer on and grinned when they started to shoot.

"What the hell." Troy said as he ducked his head.

"Relax. They're horrible shots when they drive." She said with a calm voice that Troy knew sounded amused.

Troy tried to focus on the road. "You aren't freaked out?"

Troy felt her shrug her shoulder. "You get used to it after seven years."

Troy didn't know what to make of that, but he made a note to himself to ask her about it, if they made it out of here alive.

She pointed the gun to the tires and took one shot. The car tire blew, but they tried to keep the car going. It wobbled a bit, but it still continued to chase after them. She aimed quickly and shot the other one in the front.

She smirked. "She must really want me back." Chuckling at the fact that they were still trying to keep the car running on two tires.

"Are you shooting at them too?" Troy asked as he turned another corner.

She grinned and asked, "Are you scared now?" Before he got a chance to answer, she fired at the other two tires. "Stop the bike."

Troy stopped the bike and she got off, walked over to the car that was slowly sliding to a stop. Troy watched her walk for a few seconds before getting off the bike and following her to the car. He noticed that there were no cars around, and they were the only ones on this road.

The two guys got out of the car and came forward with guns in their hands. Troy stayed behind Gabriella, but he was too curious to run away, like he should have. "Drop the guns boys." She said as she stepped forward with a calm smile.

The two guys didn't listen and instead just raised them. Gabriella rolled her eyes before pointed her gun at them and shot once at each of them. The guns flew from their hands and landed on the ground behind them. Troy was shocked. She did that without even taking aim.

"They never learn." Gabriella said as she stepped a bit closer, and then stopped when she saw the face of one of the guys. "You again, I thought I killed you…Robinson right?" She said as the guy just stood his ground and kept his face straight. She turned to look at his right and said, "Who's your new partner?"

"Jackson." The guy said as he started to pull out his other gun.

But Robinson stopped him by putting a hand on his. "We're not allowed to kill her."

"That's right. They need me alive, or else Maria will kill them. It's a real shame you guys can't catch me though." She said as looked behind her to see Troy staring at the scene happening in front of him. "Relax pretty boy. If they can't kill me, they certainly can't kill you."

"But we can hold him for conspiracy." Jackson said as Robinson rolled his eyes at his new partner. Jackson's is a bit newer, and a little bit reckless.

"Conspiracy?" Troy asked with confusion.

Robinson looked at her amused and said, "So you haven't told your boyfriend about anything."

"That's not my problem, it's hers. I'm doing my part; she can do hers on her own time." She said as she shot the gun off Jackson.

Troy wondered who she was talking about. But before he could ask, she shot at Jackson's leg. The guy yelped in pain and cried out, "Oh God."

"Relax. You're not dying…I swear, they get worse every year." She said with a little chuckle.

"Look Gabriella. We both know that you're not going to kill us, or come with us. So let's try something new." Robinson suggested with a cop smile.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm listening." She hoped that they would offer to leave her alone, for good, but she knew that wasn't going happen, but she would listen anyway. It was all sort of like a game to her, she didn't really care what happened, or where she ended up. It was all fun, in a way. She just loves that risk, and the fact that she's basically an adrenalin junkie.

"Come with us, and we'll leave you alone for the rest of the year." Robinson said as Jackson started to calm down.

She scoffed their petty excuse of a deal. "No fucking way." She said slowly as she let a sly grin form on her lips.

Jackson stumbled back up and asked, "What's his name."

Robinson sighed and rolled his eyes. "You need a new partner. This guy's an idiot." She said, scoffing at the fact that he thinks she's just going to tell them Troy's name.

"Just get in the car, and shut up." Robinson said to Jackson as he started walking back to their car.

Jackson slowly followed, limping on the way. "Robinson." She said as he opened his car door and turned to her. "Make it more of a challenge next time." She said as she waved good bye with a smirk and started walking back to Troy's bike.

"That's it? We're just going to let her go?" Jackson asked in disbelief as he got in the car.

Robinson turned to him and said, "You're new. Me, and a hundred others have been on her case for years. Don't underestimate her. Just because she's good with a gun, doesn't mean she doesn't have other qualities."

Jackson was about to ask some more questions, but he decided against it as they waited for their backup to come and pick them up.

She waited on the back of the bike for Troy to get on, but when he didn't move, she said, "Are you waiting for me to start stripping, or are you going to start the bike, and go to the diner you're taking Gabriella to?"

Troy could hear the sarcasm in her voice, but he was still confused. "Why do you keep talking in third person?" Troy asked as he got on the bike and turned the keys.

"Give her two minutes, and she'll be happy to answer your questions…All of them." Gabriella said with a mischievous smile. "I wonder why she likes you. I mean, you're hot, but kind of slow." She said as she let her hair down and leaned back as the motorcycle stopped at a red light.

"What?" Troy asked, confusion written all over his face.

She closed her eyes as the bike started up again, and said, "Gabriella. She likes you."

"I was under the impression that you were Gabriella." Troy said with a confused smirk.

She chuckled and said, "You're hot, confident, funny, and very brave. I'm pretty sure she likes that." Troy was about to say something, but she said, "She'll be back in a few seconds. Make sure you tell her that **I** told you to ask her all the questions."

Before Troy could say anything else, he heard Gabriella groan and sit straight, leaning her head against his back. "You wanna tell me what's going on now?" Troy asked as he turned a corner.

"I'm so sorry that you had to deal with her." Gabriella said as she rubbed her head, she was getting a little headache.

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "She's was interesting. But who was she?"

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that she told you to ask me all the questions." She said as she started relaxed a bit.

"Yeah." Troy said with a little chuckle.

Gabriella groaned and muttered, "That bitch."

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder, of something like that?" Troy asked as the bike came to a stop.

Gabriella quickly shook her head. "No."

They walked in the door, and as soon as they did, Troy pulled her back out. "Let's just take a ride somewhere. I know a great little place."

"You mean a great little place that your friends don't know about." She said with a little chuckle as they got back on the motorcycle and they were off again.

Troy sighed. "I don't want to deal with them…and I have a lot of questions for you."

Gabriella held on to him tightly as they speeded down the street. "I guess I owe you that, after you met her."

"Question number one, why are you so warm right now?" He asked, remembering that she was really warm against him when they were riding on the bike, and she was really warm right now.

"I don't know. I'm usually always cold." She said with a shrug.

Troy nodded his head, not really understanding, but really curious. "Ok…Question number two, why are you cold all the time?"

"Aren't you going to ask me about the shooting and the FBI?" Gabriella asked, a little amused that he was so calm about all this.

"I'll be asking the questions here." Troy said with a little smirk.

Gabriella sighed. "I don't know why I'm cold all the time. I was just born like that."

"Question number three, why don't you cut your hair?"

Gabriella was seriously surprised by these questions. "I like it the way it is."

Troy said chuckled silently. "Why were people shooting at us?" He asked as he got more and more curious by the second.

There it was; the question she was waiting for. "I already told you I'm a wanted criminal."

"I didn't think you were serious about that." Troy said as he turned another corner.

"Well, I was." Gabriella said as the bike started to stop.

Troy pulled the key out and waited for Gabriella to get off. "What could you have possibly done to have the FBI your trail?"

"It's kind of hard to explain." She said as she got off the bike and walked into the diner with him.

Troy smiled at her as he held the door open. "I've got lots of time."

Gabriella looked around. It was a nice place, and it was styled like a 50s malt shop. There was a jukebox, records on the wall, cheesy trinkets, and other little things. "Cool." Gabriella said as they sat down on a stool with a checkered pattern.

"I'll have a vanilla malt." Troy said to the old guy that came up to them behind his counter to get their orders.

Gabriella looked at the man with a tiny smile before saying, "Chocolate malt…and, do you have the extreme spicy Tabasco sauce?"

The old man nodded and went to get their orders. Troy looked at her with a curious look. "What's with the Tabasco sauce?"

"I already told you. It kinda replaces the water, and I like spicy stuff." Gabriella said as she looked at him with a calm smile.

Troy liked that smile, it made her look mysterious, as if she were hiding something, which he knew she was. "Do you mind explaining that a bit more?" Troy asked as the old man came back with their orders, and Gabriella's Tabasco sauce.

Gabriella grabbed the bottle of Tabasco, held it up to him. "Take a sip…a long sip."

He looked at her like she was crazy for a second, but when the amused, yet serious expression remained on her face, he took the bottle. He liked spicy, but he wasn't crazy enough to have a sip of pure Tabasco sauce. However, he wanted answers, and he was going to get them, by any means possible.

He slowly moved the bottle to his lips, tilting his head up to get the Tabasco in his mouth. He heard Gabriella giggle, but it barely helped the stinging sensation that went through his mouth, and he hadn't even swallowed it yet.

He brought the bottle back down, but held it in his hands as he stayed still. The Tabasco was still in his mouth, but he was afraid of swallowing, afraid it would make his throat burn and bleed.

"Just spit it out already." Gabriella said with a giggle. Troy hadn't moved for a minute or so, and Gabriella was impressed that he could keep it in his mouth for that long.

Troy spit the sauce out of his mouth into the water that was next to him, it wasn't his water, in fact, he wasn't even sure that it was water. He just needed to get that sauce out of him as quick as possible.

Gabriella giggled again when Troy took long sips out of his malt. After a few seconds, Troy looked up at her with a curious look and asked, "How did that explain anything?"

Gabriella took the Tabasco bottle from him. "Observe."

She brought the bottle up to her lips without hesitation, and took a little breath before taking four big gulps. Troy watched her with wide eyes. Drinking plain Tabasco sauce is hard, but she was basically drinking the **extreme** spicy Tabasco sauce.

After the last gulp, she brought the bottle back down and smiled. She looked normal, completely calm, as if she had just drunk water. She was really surprised to see that Troy was so calm about everything, including this. But she still had to be careful, she didn't want to tell him too much, and that was what had her mind worrying. She somehow ended up telling him a lot of things about herself so far, and that was scaring her, she usually never even talks to anyone, but she was having conversations with Troy. But she did feel like Troy deserved some answers, he did after all have to encounter _her_.

"As cool as that was…it didn't explain much." Troy said cheekily with a smile.

Gabriella chuckled. "I know, but I just wanted to leave your mind wondering, because I can't show you here."

"After the malts, you can come to my dorm. My roommate isn't going to be there." Troy said as he took a sip of his malt.

Gabriella thought it over while putting Tabasco sauce in her malt "Fine." Troy didn't pay much attention to it this time though, he felt himself getting used to seeing her put Tabasco sauce in everything.

He took the bottle from her and put some in his malt. Gabriella looked at him surprised. "Might as well try, you seem to enjoy it." He said as he put the bottle back down and took a little sip. Gabriella was clearly amused. She had never seen someone try something that was normal to her, and Troy even seemed to like it. She chuckled when he took another sip. "So what's your favorite color?" He asked, suddenly out of the blue.

"Why do you ask that?" She asked, utterly confused.

Troy looked at her before saying, "Since I have to wait to ask you the questions that I need to ask, I might as well just ask you some other questions."

For some reason, Troy kept telling himself that the only reason he was with her in the first place was to get laid, and now he was just telling himself that he only wanted answers as to why he was shot at. He didn't want to admit the real reason to himself yet. He was feeling things that he's never felt for a girl.

"Dark red." Gabriella said, keeping it short, trying to hint that she didn't really want to elaborate on her answer. She never even really talks to people, and she just told Troy what her favorite color is.

Troy slowly nodded his head. He was surprised by the answer, but of course he didn't show that he was surprised. After spending half a day with her, he could tell that her favorite color wasn't going to be pink. But he expected a bright color if not pink, like yellow, bright red, or orange.

"What's so special about dark red?" He heard himself say. He wasn't planning on asking her that, it's just a color. But his curiosity beat his moral protests.

Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's the color of hate, anger, fury, blood, and lust."

Troy gulped at the last word. He liked the way her lips said that word, slowly and softly. But she forgot something, red is also the color of another thing, and he was surprised that she didn't mention it. "What about love, romance? Those are also described as being of the color red."

"There's no such thing as love…and romance was taken over by corporations to make money off of people." Gabriella said before taking a sip of her malt.

She was seriously thinking about leaving, she didn't need to tell Troy why people were shooting at them, he would just tell the whole world. Or, at least she thought he would. Plus, he was asking her too many questions. It's not that she hates questions; it's just that she was admitting a lot of stuff to Troy, and she rarely ever answers someone's questions.

Troy felt the same way about love and romance, only his mind was quickly changing after the first two minutes he spent with Gabriella. "You've never been in love?" Troy asked with a doubtful look. He was now convinced that Gabriella didn't believe in love because she was in love once, but it ended horribly.

"I've never been in love…I can't fall in love." Gabriella said with a calm and sincere voice.

Troy could tell she was telling the truth by the tone of her voice, but that made him more curious. Why didn't she believe in love, there had to be a reason, and Troy wanted to know that reason. He knew that he should be in his dorm with a girl that he would forget the next day, but instead, he was here, with Gabriella Montez, asking her questions that had nothing to do with sex, or leading them to having sex.

"Why?" Troy asked in a simple and curious voice.

Gabriella looked at him to see him staring at her. She silently chuckled. "I can't tell you that."

That got Troy a little irritated. He was chased, shot at, and she wasn't even going to answer a simple question. "Why not?" It came out a little bit harsher then he intended it to.

Gabriella wasn't affected by it; she just gave him a tiny smile that showed she was amused. "Fine…I can't fall in love because, there's only one person in the world I can fall in love with. If I kiss any other guy in the world that's not the right guy, he might die, or something worse might happen to him…For all I know, the guy could be married, or on the other side of the world, or he could be dead…Even if I did find him, I wouldn't let him to be with me."

"Why?" Troy asked, feeling like he was being told a story, and he desperately wanted to know how it ended.

Gabriella rolled her eyes before saying, "Can you say anything else?"

"Can you answer the question?" Troy said back, knowing that Gabriella was just trying to stall. He could tell that she didn't really want to tell him, and he didn't want to push her, but he deserved to know, and he wanted to know too.

Gabriella closed her eyes and took a breath before opening them again. She turned towards Troy with her calm expression on before saying, "If I have a relationship with that guy, he would have to go through the things that I go through…Police, Maria, no sex-"

"Wait, wait. You've never had sex?" Troy cut her off by asking with a high and nervous voice. The concept was weird. Sex was great, everyone should experience it.

Gabriella shook her head with a little chuckle before saying, "I'm not allowed to."

Troy's blinked his eyes and few times before asking, "Why?"

"You seriously need to expand your vocabulary." Gabriella said with a giggle before taking a quick sip of her malt.

Troy sighed. "You seriously need to answer my questions better."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his voice. "If you're trying to intimidate me, you're doing a horrible job." She said as she turned to him with a calm expression that Troy was starting to hate. He couldn't tell what she was thinking when she had that look on, and Troy always liked to know what people were thinking.

"Just answer the question…Why can't you have sex?" He said, looking into her eyes, which he could see were back to their normal color, chocolate brown.

Gabriella tried to avert her eyes from his, but she just couldn't. They were so blue, and luring, like there was a sirens song that was trapped in his eyes, and it came out in color, luring people to him. Gabriella was waiting for something to happen. Either Troy freaks out, or he tells everyone and then she has to deal with another move. Either way, she was waiting for something to happen.

"I can't die, and if I have sex with that guy, he won't be able to either. They also become a weakness in a way that I can't really explain…and I couldn't give that burden to someone. Not even if I loved them." Gabriella said with a shaky voice before she took another look at Troy. His eyes widened and his mouth was hanging open.

She could tell that he was shocked and the fact that he didn't say anything for thirty seconds made Gabriella a bit angry. Not only at him, but at herself, she told him because she thought he might be different, but now she doubted that he wasn't any different than her mother.

She stood up and started to walk out the door, but when her hand was on the door handle, Troy's hand was on her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She slowly turned to him with confusion when he said, "Don't go. Just…don't go."

Gabriella could tell that he was trying to find the right words so that she wouldn't leave. He opened the door and led her to his motorcycle. He leaned against it and took a deep breath.

"Troy…I understand that you think I'm weird, and stuff like that…And I understand if you're mad at me, but it's not my fault that the two of you were chased." Gabriella said as she stood in front of him, waiting for a reaction, or anything to come out of him. She couldn't believe that he was so calm about this; she was honestly waiting for him to yell at her or leave her stranded. Not talk to her and take her out to eat ice cream.

"Just tell me…everything. I don't think you're a freak. I'm just…curious. I want to know." Troy said with a calm expression that would give Gabriella's a run for her money. But his eyes told a different story.

Gabriella might not show her emotions, but she could read other people's emotions like a book, no matter who they are. Troy Bolton was a different case though. His eyes were the only thing that he couldn't hide. You can't see anything on the outside, but Gabriella could see everything in his exotic, electrifying, luring blue eyes that made Gabriella slightly nervous, and like I said before, Gabriella never gets nervous.

She looked around to see that the place was basically deserted before saying, "I can't die…That's probably the reason that I'm not afraid of anything." She gave him a tiny smile, as if she just realized that herself. She took another deep breath before continuing. "It's hard to explain. But I was born like this…My father was killed, and I don't know how, I only know who killed him."

Before she could say anything else, Troy interrupted her, "Who killed him?"

"Do you mind if I finish before you ask me questions?" Gabriella said while sitting down on the ground in front of Troy.

"Sorry." He said with a shrug while he sat down in front of her and leaned on his bike.

Gabriella hid her smile at the sight of him. He looked relaxed, calm, and yet so interested in her. She pushed those thoughts away. "My mother is basically the secretary of defense. She and my father had a…one night stand. She got him drunk, and a week later, I popped up…It was almost as if she planned the whole thing. I bet she did…They killed my father a year after I was born."

"Who's they?" Troy asked, ignoring what she said before about interrupting her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes before saying, "I just told you that my mother worked for the secretary of defense…They did experiments on my father in exchange for my safety…I was a baby, I didn't even know what was happening. They used me against him, and the fact that I couldn't do anything about it kills me."

Troy slightly winced when her voice got a bit louder. He was thankful that the place was literally deserted. "Gabriella, you really can't blame yourself over that. You were just a baby; it's not your fault." He said with a voice that said he was sorry, but not super sorry. He could tell that Gabriella didn't really like people being sentimental over her, so he didn't really pat her shoulder or let her cry on him.

Another thing that confused him, Gabriella wasn't crying. She just looked a little irritated and mad. But no tears, she wasn't even holding back any tears. Truth is; Gabriella hasn't cried since she was nine months old. "I know it's not my fault. It's…my mothers. She had sex with him so that when I was born, she could use me against him…He was human, but different." She said softly, but stopped when she took another deep breath.

"Describe different." Troy said, getting more, and more interested.

Gabriella stood up and said, "That's classified."

Troy chuckled at her fake serious cop voice. "I still have some questions."

"You're lucky you even got one answer…Maybe I'll answer more later." She said as she looked down at him.

He stood up and standing in front of her. "Well, for your safety, I'm taking you back to your dorm."

"My safety…You're funny." She said as he got on his bike and so did she.

Troy turned the key and the motor started. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy from behind while he said, "A pretty girl like you can't walk alone on the streets at this time of night."

Gabriella froze; Troy was going to ask if she was okay because she didn't say anything for a minute. But then she said, "You think I'm pretty?"

Troy heard the disbelief in her voice. He chuckled and said, "I'd be an idiot not to think you're pretty." Gabriella's never blushed before, but Troy Bolton just made her blush. Troy felt Gabriella's body get warmer, and when they stopped at a red light, he turned around to see her red. "Are you…are you blushing?" He asked with a cheeky and amused smile.

"No." Gabriella said quickly as she turned her head to the side so Troy couldn't see the redness on her cheeks.

Troy chuckled and turned back to the road. "I made you blush." He said with a cocky and teasing voice.

"You didn't make me blush…I don't blush." Gabriella said with a slightly stubborn voice that made Troy chuckle.

"Everyone blushes."

"Even you?" Gabriella asked back, with a mocking smile.

Troy didn't even hesitate to say, "Ok. Everyone except me blushes."

"And what, pray tell, makes you so special?" Gabriella asked with some sarcasm, but Troy could picture a little smile on her face.

Troy turned a corner as they entered the school grounds and went to park his bike. "I can't get embarrassed, mainly because, no one had the guts to come up to my face and say something that would make me turn red."

"You seem awfully full of yourself." She said as he turned off the bike, but continued to sit, with Gabriella's arms around him.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, waiting for the other to move, but they didn't. He cheekily smiled before asking, "Are you enjoying this position, or do you just like me a lot?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at the cockiness in his voice. She slowly got off the bike and felt a sense of loss, one that didn't sit well with her.

"Goodbye." She said quickly as she turned to walk back to her dorm building.

Troy stopped her again, but this time with words. "After today, the least you can give me is chance of walking you back to your room…We are in the same building after all."

She turned back around and saw him walking closer to her with a cocky smirk. She suspected that he was positive she was going to say yes. But those smirks on his face made her want to slap him, and then kiss him. HOLD UP! Kiss him? Where the hell did that come from? Gabriella's never thought about kissing someone before, but then again, she did have a pretty hot sex dream about Troy last night, and she's never had one of those before either.

"You didn't get "lucky" tonight. So aren't you going to head over to….what's her name…Sharpay?" Gabriella said with teasing voice as she turned back around and kept walking, trying to ignore the fact that Troy was right behind her with a smirk that she actually found sexy.

Troy winced that the mention of Sharpay. He shuddered at the thought of being in her pink dorm room, he almost threw-up at the thought of having sex with her. He heard Gabriella stifle a giggle. "Who said I wanted to get "lucky" tonight?" He asked as he walked up beside her.

"You're a guy. That's what all guys want, and I'm pretty sure that's all that you want from me." Gabriella said as she walked a bit faster.

Troy met her speed with ease. "Maybe I'm different."

"Common fact: Relationships are built on physical attraction." Gabriella said with a little chuckle while walking a tiny bit faster.

Troy kept up with her easily, much to Gabriella's dismay. "So we have a relationship now?" He asked with a teasing voice.

Gabriella scoffed before running off. She turned her head to see Troy running up to her. "You wish." She yelled back at him as she ran faster and faster, but Troy's really fast, and was right on her tail.

They raced to their building and unfortunately for Gabriella, Troy won. He waited for her by leaning on the wall with a cocky smirk on his face. He looked around to make sure no one was around before following her up the stairs and to their floor.

"No gloating?" Gabriella asked as they walked down their hallway.

"No prize?" Troy asked back, cheekily. Gabriella rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the tiny smile that graced her lips. They reached their doors and Gabriella gave him one last look before turning to her door and opening it. "Whoa, wait…No goodbye?" Troy asked, mentally hitting himself for not wanting her to go.

She slowly turned back around to face him with a calm smile before saying, "Goodbye."

Troy didn't want her to go, he didn't know why; he just didn't want her to go. "Wait." Gabriella turned back around with confusion before he continued, "Can I come in?" He asked, trying not to sound like he just wanted to stay with her for a little bit longer.

Gabriella stood still for a few seconds, as if she was thinking very hard. She turned back around and Troy thought that her answer was going to be no, but then she said, "Sure." He smiled and followed her in.

"Look who finally decided to show up. I've been waiting here since four-" A voice started, but stopped when it saw Troy.

Troy looked around, but saw no one. He heard Gabriella groan, and became utterly confused. He didn't say anything, she didn't say anything, so who was speaking. There was no one in the room except them.

"Oh no. I'll never hear the end of this one." Gabriella said as Troy closed the door behind her.

Troy looked at her confused and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I have a pest problem." She said while looking down.

Troy followed her gaze and saw a dog, but it was slightly bigger than other dogs, and had characteristics of a wolf. In fact, Troy wouldn't be surprised if it was a wolf.

"Who has a wolf as a pet?" Troy said as looked down at the wolf with amusement.

He heard a scoff, but when he looked at Gabriella, she just had a calm smile on. She didn't scoff, and it was a male voice that scoffed, but he didn't scoff. Then he looked towards the wolf. After the explanations that Gabriella gave him earlier, he would almost believe anything. But a wolf that can make sounds, other than regular wolf noises, is just a little bit over the line.

"I don't have a pet…and even if I did, it wouldn't be a wolf." Gabriella said as Troy saw the wolf roll its eyes.

Roll its eyes, a wolf, rolling its eyes. He must be hallucinating, but just to make sure, Troy asked, "Is there something special about the wolf, or are you the only "special" one?"

Gabriella leaned her head back and silently groaned when the wolf growled and said, "You idiot. You told him. Are you crazy? Do you want to get caught?"

Troy's eyes widened as he stared down at the wolf in shock. Now he'd even believe someone if they said a dragon flew by their window. "You…You're…I…dog…why…no…how…What?" Troy tried to say, but it came out in bits of pieces.

"I prefer Fáe…and I'm not a pet." The wolf, who is apparently named Fáe, said with a voice of superiority.

"Told you I have a pest problem…I can't get rid of him." Gabriella said cheekily, throwing a little smile at Fáe before kicking her shoes off. She kicked one of them in the direction of Fáe, but he easily dodged it.

Troy looked at Gabriella, then at Fáe. "The dog is…talking?" Troy asked in a squeaky voice. You'd be squeaky too if you heard a cat talk.

"Again, my name is Fáe, short for Fáelen. And I am not a dog, I am a wolf …You weren't shocked by her, but you're scared of me? Do they come any thicker?" Fáe growled as he walked closer to Troy.

Gabriella noticed that Troy stiffened. She was also confused. He wasn't scared when they were being shot at, but he was scared of a talking wolf. Troy tried to relax a bit, but at least he wasn't squeaky when he said, "I'm not scared. Just confused, and…shocked."

Fáe started to circle him, study him. Gabriella just watched with amusement as Troy stood still and looked like he was in deep thought. She giggled when he pinched himself. "Why'd you tell him? He doesn't look special, he's even afraid of me." Fáe said as he stood in front of Troy and looked at him curiously.

"I'm not afraid of you…What are you anyway?" Troy asked as he took a step towards Gabriella.

Fáe's ears perked up and he sat up straight before saying, "I am a wolf…I practically raised Gabriella."

Troy's eye brows rose at that. He turned towards Gabriella to confirm. She rolled her eyes, but nodded her head, telling Troy that it was the truth. "You were raised by a talking wolf?" He asked with disbelief.

Gabriella looked at Fáe for a second before turning back to Troy. "Yeah…My mother came home four times a year; I haven't seen her since I was thirteen, and considering the fact that I'm eighteen now, pretty much tells you that she was a crappy mother."

"I leave you alone for two days, and there's already one person who knows…Why did you tell him?" Fáe asked angrily as he looked up at Gabriella.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as Troy looked at her intently. Why did she tell him? The just met yesterday, and yet, she told him one of her deepest secrets that no one is supposed to know about.

"Robinson and his new partner showed up at a baseball game, she took him with her. You can't blame this on me…He wouldn't have found out if she wasn't stupid enough to let him come with her." Gabriella said as she started a little argument with a wolf.

Before Fáe could say anything back, Troy interrupted, "You have to tell me who "she" is."

Fáe turned towards him with a glare before saying, "There's another Gabriella, inside her. She's basically the survivalist action hero. She only appears when there's a threat."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "He didn't know that yet…That one can be blamed on you."

"I'm really confused here." Troy said as he walked between them.

Fáe looked at him for a few seconds before asking, "What are you still here?"

"I would really like some answers." Troy said as he crossed his arms.

Gabriella looked between Troy and Fáe for a few seconds before turning towards Troy. "Maybe right now isn't the best time Troy…I have a class tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure you do to."

"No…I still have a lot of questions that need to be answered." So maybe he just wanted to stay with Gabriella a little bit longer, but he did really want answers.

Fáe stretched for a split second before saying, "Just leave." This wolf was clearly annoyed, and Troy could tell.

Troy stood his ground and said, "No."

Gabriella could tell that Fáe was going to pounce on him in a matter of seconds, so she, being the reasonable one said, "Troy. I'll tell you tomorrow if you leave."

Troy looked at her and for a second before saying, "Fine…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't count on it." Fáe muttered as Troy started walking to the door.

This is one of the first times that Troy has felt hatred towards an animal, and he was pretty sure Fáe felt the same why. "Bye." Troy said as he walked out the door, but not without getting one last glance at Gabriella.

Troy stood in the hallway for a few minutes, just silent and thinking. Gabriella was doing the same, only in her room, and there was a talking wolf trying to get her attention.

"You shouldn't have told him…you shouldn't even have been spending time with him." Fáe said as he jumped up on the bed and turned towards Gabriella, who was getting her pajamas out of her closet.

She pulled out a huge shirt and short-shorts. "I couldn't just say no. It would…make him suspicious." That was a lie. She really wanted to spend time with Troy, he seemed different, and she couldn't figure him out. She felt herself being pulled to him. But if she couldn't even admit that to herself, she's not going to admit that to anyone else.

"I hope your class isn't too long tomorrow, you got to get me some steak." Fáe said as he laid down and stretched.

Gabriella turned off the light and stood in front of the bed to stretch. She parted her legs and leaned down to the ground while saying, "You got paws, buy your own meat."

"If only I had fingers." Fáe said with a mocking smile towards Gabriella as she stretched her hands to the floor and chuckled at Fáe's comment.

After a little conversation and sarcastic comments, Gabriella finished her stretching and got into the bed. She stared up at the ceiling while Fáe cuddled into her side. "You told him because you like him." Fáe stated as Gabriella stayed silent.

"I like him." Gabriella stated to herself after a few minutes, she knew that Fáe was asleep, so she didn't worry about that. But she just realized that she liked Troy Bolton, more then she wanted to.

But she didn't know that Troy felt the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rewritten**

.

Gabriella walked out of the classroom with a tiny smile. Her teacher was an idiot. He mixed up sodium nitrate and sodium pentothal. The result was an embarrassed teacher with his eyebrows practically burned off.

But Gabriella's smile quickly faded away when she saw Troy spot her. He started walking towards her and she started walking away in the opposite direction, fast. "Hey wait." He said as he ran to catch up with her, which was easy.

"I'm sorry; you must have me confused with someone else." Gabriella said as she turned a corner and tried to walk faster.

"Gabriella, wait. Stop. Hold on." He grabbed her arm to stop her. Troy noticed a few people stop and look at them, and he quickly let go of her arm.

Gabriella turned to him with her head down. "What do you want?"

Troy was confused with the tone in her voice, she sounded distracted and a bit mad, but he sensed a hint of sadness. He didn't know what was wrong, he didn't do anything. "Last night, you said we could talk today." He said as he put a hand in his pocket.

"I don't remember that." She said as she stood up straight.

Troy was confused. Why she was acting like this? But he really wanted his questions answered…and he wanted to spend time with her. "Well I do, and I would like my questions answered."

It's not like she didn't like Troy, Gabriella just didn't trust herself around him. Last night she actually told him stuff about her, even her favorite color, and why it was her favorite color. And when he didn't think she was a freak, she just wanted to tell him more and more, and she wasn't allowed to do that.

"Fine…I just finished my class, and I don't have any more today. So I guess you can come to my dorm since your roommate probably won't like me." Gabriella said as she started walking again.

"I'm sure my roommate would love you if you wore a skirt." Troy said as he easily kept up with her.

Gabriella made sure that she wouldn't touch Troy at all while they were walking. She kept her bag close to her, her hands to her sides, and tried to walk a tiny bit in front of him. "I don't like skirts." She said as they passed a group of people.

"So you're saying that you, a girl, have never worn a skirt?" Troy asked, completely baffled and didn't notice the group of people that they were about to pass.

"I never have, and I never will." Gabriella said slowly and quietly as they approached a group of people that Gabriella didn't want to see.

They were only going to pass, but she was walking with Troy, and these guys are Troy's "best friends". Then Troy noticed something, she had a shadow, but Gabriella didn't. He stared at the ground as they walk, knowing that he wasn't going to bump into anyone. He couldn't believe it, the hot sauce thing wasn't that bad, but this was impossible. Everyone has a shadow, and if he can see his, then he's definitely not hallucinating.

"Troy. We're heading over to Jason's. You coming?" Chad said as Troy looked up from the ground.

Troy thought for a good answer, he couldn't say that he was going to hang out with Gabriella. So, after making sure that his excuse was good, he said, "My professor recommended a tutor."

"It's the second day back."

Troy knew he was going to say that, so luckily, he had another answer. "Yeah, but last year I just barely passed, and he wants to make sure I do well from the start."

"Then why were you walking with the new girl?" Sharpay asked in a skeptical and disgusted voice.

Troy looked to his side and saw no one; he looked to his other side and saw no one. Then he looked behind his group and saw Gabriella walking to her dorm. He inwardly huffed before turning back to his friends to say, "I was just trying to see if she's as easy to nail as she looks." Good cover.

"She doesn't look easy to nail. She looks like a virgin that doesn't know the meaning of the word sexy." Taylor said as Sharpay smiled. Gabriella was no threat to her, and she knew that.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "She seems interesting, mysterious in a vampy way."

"Don't you have a guy to go fuck now?" Sharpay asked in her bitchy tone. Troy was happy Ryan had come out last year, he was happier now. Smiling more and finally being able to be himself.

"At least I have a guy to fuck." Ryan said back as he walked off.

Sharpay looked at Troy and asked in her most flirtatious voice, "So Troy, where were you yesterday?"

"I was at the game…Listen, I got to go." Troy said distractedly as he left his confused and shock friends. Sharpay called after him, but he didn't hear her, he was running to catch up with Gabriella.

He saw Gabriella walking into her building and quickly ran to her. "Hey. Wait up."

Gabriella stopped and turned around to see Troy coming towards her. "I thought you were going with your friends." She said as she started to walk up the stairs again.

"I'm not missing what might be my only chance to ask questions." Troy said with a little chuckle as he followed her.

"About that, I'm limiting you to only five questions." Gabriella said with a calm and quick voice.

"Why can't I just ask as many as I want?" Troy asked as they reached her floor.

Gabriella thought about it for a second. "Because I don't think you should know anything, but since you did get shot at yesterday without freaking out, I'm being generous."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, not really understanding her reason.

Gabriella turned to him with a sly grin. "I was intrigued." Troy grinned back at her.

Gabriella opened her door and walked in, taking her coat off and flinging it somewhere in the room. When Troy walked in he didn't see a coat on the floor, or anywhere else. He didn't have a coat, mainly because it's the August and it's not that cold out yet. He then looked behind him after he closed the door, and saw her coat on a tiny coat rack, perfectly placed as if she carefully placed it on there.

Troy then looked at Gabriella as she took something out of her bag. It was a raw meat. She threw it on the bed where Fáe was sleeping. "Open it yourself, you ball of fur." Gabriella said as she closed her bag.

Fáe woke up with a tiny howl and a stretched. Fáe took a look at the raw meat and yelped a happy yelp before sinking his teeth into it.

"Whoa." Troy whispered to no one in particular. Seeing Fáe rip into that piece of meat made him realize that he could easily do the same with his head.

Fáe's head looked up at the sound of Troy's voice. "What is he doing here?" Fáe asked as Troy kept looking at his teeth.

"He wants to ask some questions." Gabriella said as she went to her little kitchen and got a coke.

"Didn't he ask enough yesterday?" Fáe asked as he looked at Troy with narrowed eyes.

"Apparently not." Gabriella said with a little smile towards Troy.

"Fine…But I will supervise the questions." Fáe said as he stretched before sitting up straight.

Gabriella rolled her eyes before walking over to them. "Great, I have a lawyer now." Gabriella said as she sat down next to Fáe on her bed.

Troy chuckled; Gabriella had a good sense of humor. After a minute of no questions, Fáe sighed, "If you would please ask your questions now, while we're still alive."

Gabriella chuckled. "Considering the fact that you have to deal with Fáe, I'll give you six questions."

Troy smiled. "Ok…Why is the FBI after you? And please explain it with a lot of details."

Gabriella took a deep breath before saying, "My father was…different. He was able to do things other people couldn't. I can do those things too, I might not be as skilled as he was, but I'm getting used to it. The FBI, the CIA, and all of those guys just want to study me…I can do things."

"What kinds of things can you do?" Troy asked while leaning forward, not wanting to miss a word.

Gabriella looked at Fáe, and after a few seconds, Fáe nodded his head. Gabriella looked back at Troy. She lifted her hand and the stool Troy was on started rising. She tilted her hand to the side, making the stool turn over. Troy fell off and landed on his ass, not even feeling the ground as he stared up at the stool.

"Whoa. So you have telekinesis?" Troy asked in complete awe.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you can call it that. But I can do a bit more than just move material objects. I can manipulate anything made of matter."

"What do you mean?" He was pretty sure he understood her, but it was still a little confusing.

"Well, I can manipulate the blood in someone; I can also take control of their movements, and at the moment, I'm learning how to put cells back together."

Troy nodded, a little shocked. He looked down at Fáe. "What can you do?"

Fáe narrowed his eyes before pointing his tail at Troy and lightly zapping him, but it still stung, like a little bee sting. "Just little things, mostly temporary material objects that disintegrate after a while. I'm Gabriella's trainer, guardian, and everything else basically." Fáe said as he leaped off the bed and went to stand next to Gabriella.

"Can you imagine growing up with a wolf as your parent?" Gabriella said with a little chuckle as Fáe leapt on the stool next to her.

Troy blinked a few times. "Why are you here?"

"I needed a place to stay. But now that they know I'm in Boston, I don't know how long I'm going to be here."

Troy thought about his next question for a few moments before remembering what he saw earlier. "Why don't you have a shadow?"

Gabriella shrugged with a tiny smile. "I have no idea." Troy nodded his head, trying to understand the best he could, even though he didn't think he could, he did. And that was strange.

"You can have one last question." Fáe said as he rested his head on Gabriella's lap.

Troy looked around the room, he knew a lot now. Not all of it, but he still a lot, and he already asked all the obvious questions. Then his gaze fell on Gabriella's notebook. The one she didn't let him look at. "What's in there?" He asked as he slowly walked towards it. He picked it up before she could, and his eyes widened as he saw the detailed drawings of a fantasy place. "Oh wow."

"It's nothing." She said as she tried to grab the notebook out of his hand.

"These are amazing." Troy whispered as he flipped through it, feeling less talented as he gazed at the drawings that looked like they were done by a professional.

"Maybe you should leave." Gabriella said as took the book out of his hand.

"Why would I do that?" Troy asked with a cheeky grin as he hopped up on her counter.

Fáe snarled at him, flashing him his teeth, "Because your time's up."

Troy inwardly groaned; he was really starting to hate Fáe. He got off the counter and stood behind Gabriella. "If I leave, and stop asking questions, will you go to a movie with me…tonight?" Troy said as Fáe went to take another nap, trusting Gabriella to get rid of him.

Gabriella stood up straight and her back collided with Troy's chest. Her eyes widened as she quickly turned around and moved back. But Troy stopped her by putting his hand on her waist. Gabriella gasped at the contact and was happy that he wasn't touching her bare skin; she didn't know how she would feel about that. After a few seconds Gabriella quickly moved away and successfully got out of his grasp.

She couldn't believe she was even thinking of going to a movie with Troy, but after a few breaths she realized that he wouldn't leave. "What movie?"

Troy grinned, "The Avengers.

Gabriella might be a bit of a tomboy, but she's also a complete dork. She's a huge Marvel fan, and before she went on the run, she had a pretty impressive comic collection.

"Fine…You can come get me whenever." Gabriella said as she tried to sound like she didn't care that much, but Troy saw through it.

Troy smiled, feeling a flutter in his chest, "Great. I'll see you in three hours." The movie's at six o' clock, and at the moment, it was three o' clock.

Gabriella decided not to watch him leave, and instead, went over to the sink and splashed water in her face. Wondering why she agreed to the date.

.

Troy walked in his room with a smile and felt a growing in his heart that he's never felt before. He's never been on an actual real date, so it was kind of nice. He's only invited girls to his room and then he would have a fuck. Nothing serious and nothing like a real date.

Troy saw Chad lying on his bed when he entered the room. Chad was completely passed out. Since Troy finished his class not too long ago, he decided to do his homework. It took him only an hour and thirty minutes to finish, and he was still wondering why Chad was still asleep in the middle of the day.

Thirty minutes later, Chad had a class, and he was still asleep, so, Troy decided to wake up. "Dude, you're class starts in ten minutes…Get up." Chad stirred, but didn't wake. Troy smiled and went into the kitchen. He came back with a big bowl of water, "Last Chance."

When Chad didn't respond, Troy poured the bowl on him. Chad shot up with a yelp and fell out of his bed. Troy chuckled and set the bowl down. "What the hell man." Chad said lazily as he grabbed the blanket on his bed to wrap around himself.

"Your class starts in ten minutes." Troy said as he watched Chad wrestle to get the blanket off him quickly. Chad got up and ran to his dresser to get a shirt. He threw on some shoes and ran out the door.

Troy saw that he forgot his books. He grabbed them and held them up as Chad came running back in. He grabbed his book from Troy and as he ran out the door he yelled back, "Thanks man."

Troy nodded his head to no one in particular and just turned on the music. He laid on his bed as Bad Sun by The Bravery filled the room. He stared up at the ceiling with a tiny smile on his face. He didn't know why, but he felt something. Something he's never felt before and he had a feeling that it had something to do with Gabriella.

Yeah, it's a bit weird. She's telekinetic. But that didn't weird him out, in fact, it intrigued him.

Not to mention the fact that whenever he's around Gabriella, he feels like he can't control himself. It was so hard not to just grab her and kiss her. But Troy had an idea that she's never been kissed before. Mainly because she said that if the wrong guy kissed her, she doesn't know what would happen to him. That also got him thinking that she's never even had anyone touch her intimately, or romantically hold her hand.

He didn't know how right he was.

.

"You can't go."

"He's going to be here in five minutes." Gabriella said as she put on her shoes.

"You told him more then he should know…You should have killed him after the first question." Fáe said with tiny huff.

Gabriella stood up and buttoned her shirt before putting her hair up. "Well I didn't kill him, and I won't…I can't."

"You've killed a bunch of guys, what's makes him so special?" Fáe said with a challenging voice.

Gabriella paused for a few seconds before quietly saying, "I don't know."

Her head snapped to the door as a knock filled the room. "Just don't do anything stupid, I don't want to move again." Fáe said before he curled up and instantly fell asleep.

Gabriella slowly walked to the door and took a breath before opening it. Troy smiled at her as she stepped out and closed her door. Gabriella smiled back as she took in Troy's appearance.

He was wearing a button down shirt and jeans. Not fancy, just casual. Troy took in Gabriella's appearance and saw that she was wearing the exact same thing. Only her over-shirt was dark blue, while his was black and buttoned, and her curves were slightly visible with the tank-top under it, while Troy has no curves.

"You look nice." Troy said as they walked down the hall.

After a minute, they reached the stairs, and Gabriella paused, not really knowing what to say. "You do too."

They passed a floor that had blasting music. Troy sighed in relief. That meant everyone was at a party, and no one would see him with Gabriella. "So you like superheroes." Troy asked as they exited the building and made their way towards his bike.

"Yeah, I love Marvel. I've read just about every Avengers comic. But my favorite is Deadpool, he's just so cool…You don't look like a Marvel guy though." Gabriella said as Troy took out his keys.

Troy chuckled. "You're right, I'm a DC fan. But I still love Stan Lee's stuff."

"Ah, a Justice League guy. Impressive." Gabriella said as they reached his bike.

Troy got on the smile still on his face, "I got to be honest with you. I didn't think you would agree to go on a date with me."

Gabriella got on behind him clearing her throat, "To be honest with you. I thought you'd never go outside with me in fear of being shot."

"I guess I just couldn't stay away." Troy said with a little smirk as he started the bike. Gabriella cautiously wrapped her arms around Troy from behind to keep herself sturdy.

"So, how far away is the movie theater?" Gabriella asked, changing the subject.

Troy turned a corner, trying to focus on the road and not the beauty behind him."Just a block away."

Gabriella took a breath and as she leaned back and felt the wind on her face. She closed her eyes and smiled softly. Before she even realized it, they arrived. Troy got off first and immediately wished he hadn't. Gabriella seemed to feel it too. She suddenly felt a weird sense of loss.

"You ok?" Troy asked as Gabriella snapped out of her dazed state.

She got off the bike, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…confused."

"About what?" Troy asked, curious.

Gabriella was silent for a few seconds, "I don't know." Troy decided not to ask any more questions on the matter.

"You say that a lot." Troy said with a chuckle as Gabriella silently giggled.

"How many and what movie." The bored young man selling the tickets asked.

Troy raised his eye brows for a moment "Two for the Avengers."

"Enjoy the show. I'm sure it will be one of the greatest experiences of your life." The guy said, as if it were written on a card.

Troy just took the tickets awkwardly before going in the theater with Gabriella. "He seemed nice." She said with obvious sarcasm as Troy chuckled.

"You can go to our seats; I'm gonna get a little something to eat." Troy said as Gabriella nodded and went in their theater.

Troy went up to the concession stand. "One large popcorn." The only person at the stand was asleep. "Hey!" Troy said as he banged his hand on the table to get the guy to wake up.

"The soap's under my arms." The guy murmured as he awoke, still thinking he was in his dream. He then turned a bit red when he saw Troy looking at him weirdly. "What can I do for you sir?" He said, standing up straight and trying not to look embarrassed, but his voice was a bit high.

"I'd like a large popcorn, with butter, and no soap."

The guy nodded his head and quickly moved around to get the popcorn. When he gave it to Troy he paused and a huge smile appeared on his face, "Oh wow, you're Troy Bolton. I've watched seen a lot of your games. You're great."

Troy smiled warmly, a little tired of people recognizing him. "Thanks." He was only eighteen, and the fact that people were beginning to know him when he's still in high school was a little scary. He had already been talked to by many colleges about basketball. And he knew that if he continued down this path, he would, without a doubt, join the NBA.

"Well, good luck on the game tomorrow." The guy said, bringing Troy out of his train of thought.

Troy took the popcorn, "Thanks…Good luck with the soap." He walked away before he could see the guy blush.

He walked into the theater and was really surprised to see only two other people in the besides Gabriella. She was in the middle, a little bit closer to the back though. "Hey, it's just about to start." Gabriella said as Troy sat down next to her.

"Great. I hope you like popcorn." Troy whispered as he put the popcorn between them. Gabriella nodded her head sheepishly before the movie started.

.

Halfway through the movie, Gabriella and Troy reached for the popcorn at the same time. When their hands touched, Gabriella pulled hers away in a flash. It was no doubt they felt the same thing as they did when they first shook hands, but just then, it was like an actual electric shock went through them.

Troy handed her the popcorn and Gabriella took a few pieces with a blank face. After she ate the popcorn, she had a bit of butter on her fingers. She licked them off slowly, but stopped on the second finger when she felt a gaze on her.

She turned her head and saw Troy staring at her lips with a hazy and lust filled gaze. But Gabriella had never seen such emotions in such blue eyes. She wiped the rest of her fingers on her shorts to get the butter off and turned her attention back to the movie.

She decided to say something to get Troy's eyes off her. She leaned towards him and whispered, "I'm so glad they stayed true to the characters."

Troy didn't hear a word she said, he was too busy looking at her lips. He could feel her warm breath and had to stop himself from roughly grabbing her and giving her a kiss that she'd never forget.

When Gabriella didn't get a response, she turned her head towards him. That was a really bad idea, because, when she turned her head, her lips were centimeters from Troy's. Troy's gaze then went to her eyes; her chocolate eyes that seemed to be unique in every way. Gabriella felt her breath stop as she stared back at Troy's eyes. He started to lean forward, and so did she, much to her surprise.

It wasn't until Gabriella felt Troy's hot breath on her lips that she realized what was about to happen. She quickly stood up and walked out of the theater. Troy sat still for a few seconds before quickly getting up to follow her.

Gabriella got outside and wasn't surprised to see that it was raining. She started to walk down the street, seeing that Troy had the keys to his bike. Troy got outside and looked down both sides of the street, when he saw Gabriella, he ran towards her faster than he ever had run in his life. He barely even noticed that it was raining, even though he was getting soaked by the second.

"Wait, stop." Troy said as he grabbed Gabriella's arm, stopping her.

She turned her head away from him, not wanting to look into his eyes, "Let me go Troy."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. I didn't mean to…I just couldn't help it." Troy said over the rain as it poured down on them.

"I told you, I don't know what would happen, and…I don't want to kiss you." Gabriella said, trying to pull her arm out of Troy's grasp. She really didn't trust herself around Troy.

Troy remembered the look in her eyes when they were about to kiss and knew she was lying. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her there as their bodies clashed together perfectly.

Gabriella looked down to avoid eye contact with Troy. He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. She looked at him while drops of rain fell from his hair. They were both soaked to the bone, and they couldn't care less.

Troy moved his hand up to caress her cheek and Gabriella strived to keep her knees from buckling. "Say you don't want to kiss me now." Troy said Gabriella shook her head.

"No. I don't know what would happen; you could die for all I know."

"I'd rather die by a kiss than anything else." Troy said as with a soft voice that could barely be heard over the rain.

Gabriella shook her head. "Troy, I…"

Gabriella was cut off when, suddenly, out of the blue, a gun went off. Troy fell and grasped his shoulder in shock. There wasn't much pain, but it did sting.

Gabriella couldn't see anyone, the rain provided a great cover, but it seemed that there was no one around.

What confused Gabriella though, was that Troy wasn't crying, screaming in pain or scared. He was just clutching his shoulder. "This kinda sucks" Troy said with a chuckle and a little wince.

Gabriella knelt down next to him. She concentrated for a moment and the bullet suddenly came out. She put her hand on the wound to stop the blood. As soon as the blood touched her hand she took it away. "Ouch." Gabriella hissed as she looked at the little burn mark on her hand.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked as Gabriella looked at her hand curiously.

Gabriella shook her head and brought him to a corner, out of the rain. "You're hot." His blood burned her, but he wasn't sweating or anything like that.

"Thank you." Troy said with a smirk as Gabriella sat on her knees in front of him.

"No. I mean, you're really, really hot." She took off his shirt and looked at the wound. She paused and stared at his chest. It was so well sculpted; you wouldn't think it was real. There wasn't too much muscle, and when he wore a shirt his abs were barely visible, but they looked absolutely divine.

"Maybe you should take your shirt off and make us even." Troy said with a chuckle as he saw Gabriella stare at his chest. They were both soaked, and Troy looked hot with water dripping from his hair. She ignored him and ripped a large portion from the bottom of her shirt off.

Troy totally forgot about the pain and stared at Gabriella's exposed stomach. It was perfectly tan, perfectly curved, and her belly button looked so cute. Troy didn't think he's ever seen such a hot looking abdomen. He felt his pants tighten a bit.

She wrapped the cloth around his arm and when she saw him staring at her naval, and tightened the cloth, purposely hurting him. "Ouch." Troy yelped before she loosened the cloth.

"Stop staring." Gabriella said as she took out something from her back jeans pocket and put it over his wound.

Troy's eyes widened when the rush of pain came. "What the hell is that?" He asked as the pain started to slowly go away.

"Its alcohol, it'll make sure you don't get an infection." Gabriella said as she tied the cloth around his wound and made sure that it was ok.

Troy looked at his wound and was satisfied that it looked like it'll heal in a week or so. "Where'd you learn to do that?" Troy asked amazed. His wound looked like it was bandaged up professionally, and there was only a piece of cloth on it.

"When I'm emotionally distressed, I have problems healing…Which rarely happens, but it has happened a few times. So I do the rational thing and wrap it up." Gabriella said as she sat down next to him against the wall.

"Why do you keep a tiny alcohol bottle in your back pocket?" Troy asked as he leaned back against the wall with her. Completely unfazed by the fact that she had super healing.

Gabriella inwardly chuckled, but on the outside she rolled her eyes. "What is it with you and asking questions?"

"I was just shot at, again, this time I got hit. I think I have the right to a few questions that have nothing to do with your…ability." Troy said, trying to find the right words without making her feel like he thinks she's a freak, which he doesn't.

Gabriella silently giggled. "Keeping a tiny alcohol bottle in your back pocket is a pretty smart idea for someone who's in constant danger."

"Maybe I should start keeping alcohol in my pocket…you know, considering the fact that every time we go out, I get shot at, with guns." Troy said with a little chuckle as he turned his head towards Gabriella.

Gabriella was silent for a few moments. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I'm going to be nice, and say; sure, you may ask me a question." Troy said with a little smile, trying to hint that Gabriella should let him ask more questions.

Gabriella took a breath and waited a few seconds before asking, "Why?"

"Could you be a bit more specific?"

"Why are you sitting here with me, in a corner, inches away from pouring rain, when you could be hanging out with your friends and partying?" Gabriella asked as she stared out at the rain.

Troy thought about it for a moment. Why was he with Gabriella at the moment, when the last time he hung out with her, he almost got shot, and this time he did. He could be getting drunk and having random sex with hot girls. "I don't know." He said with a cheekily smile. "You're just…different. Not to mention hot."

"Thanks…I think." Gabriella said with a little giggle. Troy barely noticed that the rain started to lighten up.

After a few more seconds, Troy decided to bring up the reason why they had left the movie. "Look, about before…"

Gabriella quickly cut him off, "Don't. I know I shouldn't be glad that you got shot, but I am…Nothing's allowed to happen Troy. I told you that. You could die, get sick, or go into a coma, I don't know…I'm not allowed to do that stuff, and even if I could, I wouldn't."

Troy stared at her confused before moving to kneel in front of her. He tucked a hair that fell out of place behind her ear, "Why not?"

"I already told you." Gabriella said, looking down to stop her face from turning red.

"Tell me again." Troy said, lifting her chin up and looking into her eyes.

Gabriella felt weak when he looked into her eyes, like he was looking into her soul. She felt something she's never felt before. Gabriella felt vulnerable. "If I find this guy, I'll lose half of my healing powers, his powers will fully develop, he'll never be able to be with anyone besides me, and…and if I fall in love, it'll emotionally compromise me."

Troy cupped her face with his hands, determination on his face. "You're lying."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "I am not." It was true, she just left something out that she never wanted to tell anyone. Troy heard the sound of lightning strike, but quickly dismissed it because it was raining after all.

"You're afraid." Troy whispered as he bent his head down and stared into her eyes with an intensity that Gabriella's never seen before.

She slightly gulped and whispered back, "No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Troy whispered just loud enough to hear over the rain.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Gabriella said as she looked back into Troy's eyes, showing that she wasn't backing down and that Troy was wrong.

"Then let me kiss you." Troy said softly as his eyes darted back and forth between her lips and her eyes. _God I just want to kiss those beautiful lips, I want, no, I need to taste her so badly._ Troy thought as he realized that he didn't care. So what if he was falling in love with a girl that has abilities a fictional superhero would have, so what if he should be dating Sharpay but he's not, so what if he's never felt a need to kiss other girls like the agonizing need to kiss Gabriella.

Gabriella closed her eyes as one of Troy's hands went down to her neck and traced circles with his thumb. He stared hungrily at her neck which looked so delicious and kissable, just like her lips.

He looked back into her eyes and saw that her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip. He tangled his other hand in her hair and watched her tilt her head to the side with her eyes still closed in pleasure.

Troy took a silent deep breath as he thought about this situation for a moment. He could kiss her and die, or not kiss her and live. He knew that it was impossible to fall in love with someone in three days, but he was seriously feeling a weird feeling he's never felt before, and he need to kiss Gabriella, like there was a magnet pulling him to her.

Troy leaned forward and closed his eyes as he brushed his lips against hers. He cupped her face with his hands again before giving her a light, gentle and soft kiss on the lips. Troy felt a bolt of lightning go through him as their lips connected. Gabriella felt it too.

When he slowly moved back, he kept his eyes closed. He waited for something to happen, a slap, a yell, or even worse, death. But he was still breathing, which meant he was still alive. He didn't feel sick, and he didn't feel like he was going to die. But that light little kiss, was the best kiss he's ever had, and that's saying a lot.

He opened his eyes and saw Gabriella's eyes still closed. Troy got a sudden urge to kiss her again, and this time, he didn't fight it.

He quickly leaned forward and captured her lips. This time, Gabriella reacted by putting arms around Troy's neck and pulling him closer. Gabriella didn't know what she was doing; all she knew was that she needed more.

He traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance, something he's never done before. He usually just shoves it in. Gabriella couldn't help but open her mouth and grant him entrance, she felt like she was in a dream.

Troy met her tongue and felt like he was going to go crazy, it felt so good, it felt so right, and yet, he still wanted more. So did Gabriella, she was feeling a feeling she never thought existed.

Their kisses became passionate and animalistic, as Troy pushed her back against the wall, roughly. He wanted to hear her moan. He detached his lips from hers, making Gabriella whimper loudly in protest. He moved his lips down her jaw and to her neck. Gabriella arched her back and moaned loudly as Troy nipped harshly at her neck. Troy felt Gabriella's chest touch his and felt a stir in his stomach. He moved his lips back up and captured her lips in a frenzy state.

Right when Troy was going to break apart, Gabriella pushed him back, hard. Gabriella took quick deep breaths while Troy said, "I'm sorry." He thought that he had gone too far and Gabriella wasn't ready for that. Her breath became labored and she groaned while trying to stand up, only to fall down, almost unconscious. Troy stood up and ran over to her "Gabriella…Gabriella…Say something damn it!"

Troy heard a little pop, and he looked behind him. Fáe was there. This confused Troy to no end, but he was too concerned about Gabriella to ask any questions. "What the hell did you do?" Fáe asked as he saw Gabriella lying almost unconscious on the floor in Troy's arms. If you saw the scene you would think Troy did something too.

"I didn't do anything." Troy said as he looked down at Gabriella. Her breath was getting slower and her eyes were fluttering open and shut.

"Liar." Fáe said as he stood in front of Troy and touched Gabriella's hand with is paw. "Gabi, are you ok…What did he do to you." Fáe asked as he nuzzled his face in Gabriella's limp hand.

She weakly shook her head before going completely unconscious. "Gabriella…" Troy said, waiting for an answer, but nothing came out of her mouth. "I'm taking her to the hospital." Troy said as he picked her up in his arms and was surprised to find how light she was.

"Are you crazy! She can't go to a hospital. I'm taking her back to our dorm." Fáe said before he brought his tail up and was about to do something, but Troy interrupted him.

"I'm coming with you then."

Fáe glared at him. "You've done enough already."

"I'm not letting her go." Troy said as he held Gabriella closer in his arms. Gabriella's face was against his chest and he was holding her bridal style.

"She might have a problem with killing you, but I don't…You're not coming, you've done enough damage today." Fáe said as he stepped closer and warningly pointed his tail at Troy.

But Troy didn't back down. "I didn't do anything, and I'm not going anywhere without her." Fáe sighed loudly before pointing his tail at the two of them.

The next thing Troy knew, he was in Gabriella's dorm room and it was almost pitch black. "Put her in the bed." Fáe said as he turned on the light and dimmed it slightly.

Troy did as Fáe said and put the blankets over her. Troy looked down at her as Fáe came over to them. Fáe pointed his tail at her and a warm washcloth appeared on her forehead. "What's wrong with her?" Troy asked, taking her hand.

Fáe shook his head with anger. "I don't know…This has never happened before."

Troy touched Gabriella's cheek softly. "She's burning up."

"That's impossible." Fáe said as he touched Gabriella's other cheek with his paw. His wolf eyes widened as he looked up at Troy and asked with all seriousness, "What happened before she passed out?"

Troy took a few seconds to answer. "We just…kissed."

Fáe looked at Troy like he was crazy and then groaned. "You should be the one going to the hospital."

"I know that any guy that's not the right guy that kisses Gabriella will die, or something like that…But I'm perfectly fine." Troy said as he rolled his eyes at Fáe.

Fáe paused for a few seconds, it looked like he was deep in thought, and he was, but when he got the idea in his mind, he quickly shook it off. "That's crazy." The wolf whispered to himself, not thinking that Troy would hear.

"What's crazy?" Troy asked with curiosity.

"You kissed her and yet you're fine, and she's burning up." Fáe said with a chuckle.

"What's crazy about that?"

"I can't believe that this idiot is going to be our king." Fáe said as he went over to his little corner and pressed a red button in a box.

Troy took a few seconds to react, what the hell was Fáe talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"How thick can you be? You're the guy, **the **guy…and you don't even know it." Fáe said as he pressed the red button again.

Troy paused, that couldn't be true. "I can't be the guy; I'm not…special like Gabriella is."

Fáe rolled his eyes before saying, "You just kissed her minutes ago. Your powers are developing as we speak."

"P…Powers?" Troy asked trying his best not to stutter.

Fáe nodded his head. "Yes, you will have the same abilities as her, plus strength"

"Wait, hold on a second…I don't understand any of this." Troy said as he stood up and looked at Fáe.

Fáe hopped on the bed as a holographic screen came up in front of Troy. Troy stepped back in surprise and fell back on the bed. "My job has ever been to take care of our princess and find you…I'm supposed to show him this when I find him." Fáe said as he saw the confused look on Troy's face.

Troy looked at the holographic screen as it began to speak. It took shape of a holographic human being and started speaking, "Hello your highness. I am honored to show you the history of our culture. Makird is a place not in your world, nor your universe. We are not aliens, but in a way, we are humans. Our 9th King found a portal into your world, but it was never used until the day Princess Gabriella first birthday. You were born a year before. Only the royal family and their mates have the ability of, as you call it, telekinesis, immortality, healing, and she was prophesied to be the most fairest of our world. Our Princess has two older siblings, Prince Eden, and Princess Jenna. They saw that our people loved their younger sister more than them, and they were not favored in our nation. The two wanted to rule the kingdom, conquer lands and expand the empire. But Makird has always been a peaceful land and only fought in defense. King Richard was going to wait until Princess Gabriella came of age to name his successor, for she showed excellent talent and intelligence in her early months.

"Eden and Jenna knew what was going to happen. They knew that Gabriella would be named his successor along with her mate, you. But they would not allow that to happen. They killed our beloved Queen in her sleep and kidnapped our great King. He has not been seen since, and no one will look for him since Eden and Jenna told the people that he had killed Gabriella and the Queen in a drunken state, many believed them, but there are some that know the truth. Those of us who are still loyal to the Princess and the rightful heir to the throne have become outlaws, and some of us slaves, we have a village near the sea of Golath, many woman, children, men and warriors await you there, for we wait for our true leaders to come back, just as the prophecy foretells."

Troy slowly blinked seven times. That was a lot of information, but he still had a few questions. "But how did Gabriella end up in…my world." Troy asked, not really understanding the thing between the worlds, or universes, or whatever.

The hologram looked down at Troy, "Fáelen, a faithful servant to the true crown for many centuries, found the Princess in Gladeroot forest, left there by someone. It wasn't safe for her Makird, so it was decided that Fáelen would take her away until she was ready for the war. Unfortunately, Fáelen chose the wrong woman to raise the Princess. Fáe was not to tell Gabriella of her real past until she found you and was ready to return…Our world is wounded. There is so much war, so much killing. This is the rule of Prince Eden and Princess Jenna. Our empire has never caused so much bloodshed, and they have many followers that they convinced to join with their lies. But there is still hope. The people have given up. But there are some of us who believe the Princess will come back and bring peace to the land."

Troy took a deep breath, it was a lot to take in, but there was still one unanswered thing that was driving him mad, he just had to ask. "Why me? I don't have anything special about me. I'm a plain mortal human."

"Your destiny was foretold long before you came into this world. In a prophecy, it said our Princess's mate would not be of our world. You are the one, and it is your choice to embrace your destiny, but you can never run away from it." The hologram said as it bowed to Troy.

Troy took a deep breath before quietly saying, "That's a lot of stuff…Is there anything else I should know, like, what is this prophecy?"

"You have been chosen by the gods to be our King, and your bond with our Princess will be stronger then you can imagine. It was told that when one of you is hurt the other one will also be hurt. There will also be a great war, the biggest our world has ever had, and there will be much bloodshed. You will be a great warrior, one of the greatest, extremely skilled with a sword, and our Princess will also be a great warrior, only instead of a sword, she will be skilled with a bow."

That confused him. "I understand why Gabriella would be great with a bow, because she's a great marksman, but I've never picked up a sword in my life…So you must have the wrong guy."

"You will learn very quickly, it's a part of your destiny."

"Stop saying that it's my destiny, I don't have a destiny." Troy said frustratingly, starting to get mad at the hologram.

Fáe turned towards him, a solemn look on his face. "Look, I'm not happy that it's you either, but you will be our King, wither you like it or not, it's going to happen…and I know that you already love her." How the heck did he know that?

Troy stared at the wolf for a few moments. "Why doesn't Gabriella know about any of this?"

"I thought it would be nicer to let the hologram tell her…That way my brain stays where it is." Fáe said with a little shrug, though it was obvious from the look in his eyes that he didn't like lying to Gabriella.

Now he was just curious, so he sat back down, and like a little kid listening to a story, he asked, "What does Makird look like?"

The hologram smiled. "You can see it when you go there. It's not much like your world, but there are no buildings, industries, or factories. We only have forests, and a castle, no machines."

"If it's like the 16th century, then why do you have holographs that can speak and answer questions?" Troy asked with a very curious voice. Troy loved to learn things, and Gabriella would too if she already didn't know basically everything.

"Electronics are only in your world, there are a group of people that make holograms, as you call them, make them only for very important communication reasons, and since they are faithful to the true crown, they were thankful to make this that will tell you and our Princess of your past and future." The hologram said before Fáe suddenly turned it off.

"Hey, I have more questions to ask, which I deserve to ask since I just found I I'm going to fight in a suicidal war and become a King." Troy said as he stood up and looked at Fáe with is arms crossed.

"I got to save the rest for Gabriella…your Majesty." Fáe said with a tiny bit of sarcasm and a little bow.

"Don't call me that…My god, I'm having an argument with a dog." Troy said as he slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Hey! I'm not a dog. I'm a wolf…I used to be a very special wolf. I was the adviser and consultant to the throne, and because of that, I have immortality and a little power. And now I'm raising the Princess that will be one of the greatest Queen's of our time…What have you done with your life, besides the great accomplishment of becoming a basketball star?"

Troy thought about this, he didn't have anything really great on his lists of accomplishments, or at least, he didn't think so. "Fine, but at least I'm not a wolf." Gabriella made a little sound and turned her head to the side, indicating that she was now awake. Troy was at her side almost immediately. "I should have asked that thing what was wrong with Gabriella."

"He wouldn't have known, and I'm sure she'll be fine in the morning." Fáe said as he curled himself up at Gabriella's side.

"Why did Gabriella tell me that her mother seduced her father and then they killed him while they were experimenting on him?" Troy asked, confused by this whole thing.

"Because that's what I told her. Maria is a cold hearted bitch that wants to experiment on Gabriella and treat her like an alien. Those men that were chasing you work for her. It's their job to bring Gabriella to her. I barely lied. She's wasn't allowed to know about her true past until we found you."

Troy rubbed her hand, amazed that even in her unconscious state she still looked gorgeous. "How did you know that I love her?"

"I'm a magical wolf…And I could tell from the look in your eyes. Gabriella had the same look." Fáe said before sleep started to overtake him.

He heard the little growls from Fáe and knew that he was asleep. He looked at Gabriella and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she slept. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Gabriella's eyes shot open as soon as Troy's lips touched hers. She stilled as her widened eyes stared up at Troy. He moved back while she slowly sat up, a confused look on her face. "You're still alive." She said slowly, quietly, and utterly shocked.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm still alive…I think you need to have a long, long, long…long talk with your dog." _I never thought I'd say that _Troy thought after a second.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rewritten**

.

"I'm a…a princess?"

"Technically you're our Queen. But your father was kidnapped and he never got to name you his successor…Plus you had to meet your mate, and then war, and not to mention the prophecy. It's all very complicated. But now you know." Fáe said with a sheepish smile as he hid behind a chair after showing Gabriella that holographic thing.

Troy was sitting on her bed, staring at her, while she stood in the middle of the room. He looked at Fáe and whispered, "You said she wouldn't care."

"Just give her a second." Fáe whispered back as Gabriella kept standing still.

"And Troy is still alive because he's the guy that I'm supposed to be with for the rest of my life, and his powers are developing as we speak?" Gabriella asked again, just making sure that she wasn't going crazy.

Fáe nodded. "At least we found him."

Gabriella turned around and looked at Fáe. "I have a brother and a sister?"

"Yes. But they are evil, remember that." Fáe said as he watched her, curious as to when she would ask the question about her father.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "So my real mother is dead, and the woman that I thought was my mother isn't my mother?" Fáe nodded his head before she continued. "My father didn't die in front of me?"

"There is a slight chance that you're father is still alive…But he hasn't been seen since he was taken." Fáe said with his head down.

Gabriella stood in front of Fáe and calmly stated, "You lied to me."

"Yes. But I had to. If you knew the truth, you would have left and grown up on the streets. You needed a home, albeit a bad home, but it was still a roof over your head …Unfortunately, we cannot return to Makird unless we find the portal, and it's been so long that I've forgotten." Fáe said, trying to steer the topic away from the lying portion.

Troy then stood up abruptly. "Hold on. You want me to leave and go to another world?"

"It's your choice to come or not…But we're leaving in three days, with or without you. I also advise you to not leave this room." Fáe said as he left the dorm room and went outside for his walk, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

Gabriella looked at Troy and found him staring at her. She took a deep shaky breath. "Maybe you should leave now Troy."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until we talk about last night." It seemed as though Troy didn't care that he and Gabriella were going to be together forever.

"You were there. You know what happened…We kissed, and that was it." Gabriella said before she tried to walk past him.

He grabbed her shoulders and kept her in front of him. "I felt something, and I know you felt something too."

"And now your powers are developing. I hope you have fun trying to figure out how to control them." Gabriella said as she tried to get out of his grasp.

Troy looked at her intensely. "Why are you angry with me?"

"Because I'm in love with you damn it." Gabriella screamed as the ground below her shook violently for a moment.

Troy froze. Gabriella loved him. A girl that would be classified as a freak loved him. A girl that he met three days ago loved him. And he loved her back. "You can't love me." He said back, as if he were angry for some weird reason.

"Why the hell not? Because we're supposed to be together for all eternity or because I'm a freak?" She looked so sexy with her hair down and chest rising with every breath.

"Because, I'm in love with you too." He said slowly, resisting the urge to kiss her senseless.

It was Gabriella that froze this time. "What?"

He pulled her close to him. "I've fallen in love with you."

Gabriella felt herself moving her lips closer to his, and when she felt his hot breath on her lips she couldn't help but shudder. Right before his lips were about to descend on hers, a loud knock came from the door. Gabriella jumped back from Troy, but Troy stayed in his place, looking at her intensely. Gabriella went to the door and looked back at Troy for a second before opening it.

"Gabriella. I was looking for you last night. I wanted to tell you that cheerleading tryouts are right before the game, which is in an hour. And since you obviously don't have any attributes, cheerleading is your only option. We've always wanted a cheerleader in our group." Taylor said quickly as Gabriella kept half the door closed.

"Sorry Taylor. But I don't do Cheerleading."

Apparently, Taylor didn't hear her. "Great, I'll see you there." Gabriella tried to stop her, but she was gone before she even got a chance to speak.

Gabriella closed the door and turned back around. Troy was closer to her, and still looking at her intensely. "Will you come to my game?" He asked, making her look him in the eyes. Her mouth opened and he could tell she was going to say no. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. He put a finger to her lips and looked deeply in her eyes. "I won't play if you don't come."

Gabriella almost moaned at the feel of his fingers touching her lips. "But aren't you their star player?"

"Maybe, but I won't play unless you come to watch."

Gabriella felt so different. The only thing in her mind was his lips on hers. "Ok." She said in a cute quiet voice that made Troy smile before leaving.

Gabriella stood still for a few seconds before Fáe came back in. "What's wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong?" Gabriella asked, still a little dazed from Troy's piercing stare.

"I raised you." Fáe said smugly.

"I'm going to a basketball game." She said quite suddenly as she went over to her dresser.

"Let me guess. My new King is also going to be there." Fáe said as he hopped up on the bed and got comfortable.

Gabriella decided to change the topic. "Why are you back from your walk so early?"

"I need to stick to my night walks. There's too many people around during the day."

Gabriella took out a white tank top and short dark jean shorts. She went into the bathroom with her clothes, feeling a little different.

She came out a minute later and Fáe was surprised at how fabulous she looked. "You're dressing up for him?" Fáe asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"No. I just figured I might as well try lip-gloss. It's not like I'm wearing a skirt." Gabriella argued in her defense as she put on a black cardigan. She never wore her cardigan. It was a mystery why even had it.

Fáe rolled his eyes. "Well when you get back, wake me up."

"Why?" Gabriella asked as she stood at the door.

"We're leaving in three days. We have to get ready." Fáe said before falling asleep.

Gabriella put her shoes on, left her room and made her way down the hall. There was no one around when she got outside. She figured everyone must have been at the basketball game.

She followed the noise of the cheers and screaming, and soon found herself in front of the huge gym. She took a deep breath and walked in. Gabriella isn't really one for social events like this, she usually watches the games on TV; she's never actually been to a game.

The stands were complete full; she couldn't see one bleacher that had a spot where she could sit. So she stood at the bottom of the bleachers and watched as the cheerleaders came out and started to do some cheers. Taylor spotted Gabriella and nudged Sharpay. "See. I told you she's our group material." Taylor said, noting Gabriella's change of clothes.

Sharpay looked her over for a second before walking over to her, with Taylor right behind her. "You're late."

Gabriella looked at Sharpay with raised eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Sharpay pointed at the cheerleader. "You were supposed to try out."

Gabriella sighed. "Look. I hate cheerleading. I'm just here to…watch the game." She heard what Troy said to his friends about her, and she figured that he didn't want them to know he knew her.

"Whatever. But I'd like to ask you what you were doing with Troy Bolton in your room this morning?" Sharpay asked with a tiny bit of viciousness in her voice.

"Nothing, he was just asking for some eggs."

Sharpay raised her eyebrows and started to circle Gabriella. "That's funny. Because his roommate Chad said that he didn't come back to their room last night."

"Well I don't know anything about that. He just came over to get some eggs." Gabriella said with such a voice that it sounded like the truth.

Sharpay poked her in the chest, hard, "Listen. Everyone might think that you're right for our group, but I think different…Stay away from my Troy. He's got the NBA to focus on, and he won't be wasting his time with you."

That surprised her. "The NBA?"

Sharpay took a look at her nails before saying, "He's already been scouted by the Lakers and the Nicks. They want him to play for them when he's finished college, where he'll also be a superstar."

Gabriella didn't know about Troy and the NBA, in fact they haven't really told each other much. Guess they had a lot to talk about. And apparently they were going to have all eternity to get to know each other, but this was really surprising. She had never seen Troy play basketball. But his name was almost always in the paper, about how he's a rising star and possibly one of the best basketball players since Magic Johnson, or Larry Bird.

"Fine, but we'd like to invite you to after party." Taylor said, not giving up. She and Sharpay both knew that Gabriella was perfect material for their group.

Before Gabriella could protest, they went back to their spot on the bleachers. Gabriella's not really into drinking. I mean, a beer once in a while is nice, but it's not like she's a party girl.

Minutes later, the basketball teams came out; the Wildcats and the Clovers.

Troy almost fell when he saw Gabriella. She looked really different, but he wasn't complaining. It was almost like she was glowing. "Troy. Pay attention." Chad said as he ran past him.

Troy shook his head. Chad was right; he had to pay attention to the game. Gabriella however wasn't paying attention to the game. Her eyes were fixed on Troy. She had never felt desire before, and it was almost overwhelming.

It took a yell from the coach for Troy to realize the game began. The ball was passed to him and he started running towards the basket.

He passed it to Chad who caught it, but fell down as the ball hit his chest. Troy ran over to him all the other players started gathering around. "Chad. You okay?"

Chad answered with a painful groan. The coach saw Chad's leg twitch and looked at Troy with raised eyebrows. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Troy looked down at his hands, a little shocked.

A few players carried Chad to the bench and the coach went up to Troy. "Just watch your strength boy. There are a lot of people here for this opening game, and I can't afford to put you on the bench."

Troy nodded his head."I know coach. I guess I just…didn't watch my strength." Troy turned his head slightly to see Gabriella, and it looked like she was ready to run out.

The game started up again, and the ball was passed to Troy, who started running to the basket. But when he heard a scream, he stopped running and looked around curiously.

He saw that everyone else had stopped too, but then he saw that they were looking at him. He looked down and found himself five feet above the ground. He yelped and fell to the floor, landing on his knees.

Everyone was staring at Troy as he slowly stood up. He turned his head to see Gabriella running out the door. He looked at the coach to see his mouth open up in shock, and his eyes wide. He looked around for a second before running after Gabriella. It was raining outside, which was really weird, because it seemed to be raining a lot during these moments.

"Stop, Gabriella…What's happening." Gabriella stopped and turned around slowly. She looked up at Troy; with rain dripping from his hair he looked so desirable.

She looked into his eyes and felt his confusion, and a little bit of fear. "I have to leave."

Troy looked at her strangely. Feeling a little panicked. "What do you mean? Fáe said you're leaving in three days."

"We have to leave now."

"Why?"

Gabriella looked down. "The police will be here soon, I saw someone dial 911. If the police come, so will the FBI…I have to leave."

Surprisingly, it only took Troy ten seconds to make up his mind. "I'm coming with you."

Gabriella shook her head. "You can't Troy. You have friends, parents, and I heard that you were going to be in the NBA someday…I'm not gonna let you come with me."

"Chad's my only friend, and he'll get over it, my parents hate me, and you're more important to me then the NBA." Troy said, still standing in the rain while Gabriella was perfectly dry under her umbrella.

The sight of water dripping from Troy's hair and his eyes staring intensely at made her feel a lust so powerful, she could not ignore it. She dropped her umbrella, grabbed his wet jersey and pulled him down to her lips for a hard kiss.

Troy froze for a moment in surprise. It felt so right, so good, and so incredible. Troy has kissed a lot of girls, and none of them can even compare to Gabriella. For some reason it felt like he was flying. And one kiss from her did a lot to his anatomy.

Troy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. The rain was getting her wet, but she didn't notice, she could only think of the amazing sensation of Troy's lips moving against hers.

One of her hands went to his hair and the other rested on his chest. Troy's hands just gripped her waist tightly and felt his eyes roll to the back of his head when their tongues touched. That's when he lost it.

He shoved her up against the brick wall, hard. His tongue battled hers, vigorously. The only thing going through his mind was **more, more, more, and more**. He needed more of her, and he needed to hear her moan again. The night before, she moaned, and he wanted so badly to hear beg, and whimper, and scream his name in pleasure.

He pulled his away lips from hers and heard her whimper in protest, but that whimper quickly turned into a load moan as Troy sucked harshly at her neck. He detached his lips from her sweet neck and looked at her intensely. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip.

Troy leaned forward and sucked on her bottom lip. He pulled back and whispered, "I love you."

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and whispered back, "I love you too."

"I'm coming with you."

Gabriella knew better then to argue, so she just nodded her head. "Okay." She heard a siren in the distance. It wasn't a police siren though. It was an ambulance siren. "Did you hurt anybody?" She asked.

"No…I don't think so."

"That girl called an ambulance, not the police." Gabriella muttered to herself.

"What do we do?" He and Gabriella were together now, and he didn't really know her regulation during these moments.

"When they ask what happened everyone's going to say that you were flying. They'll call the police, who'll notify the FBI….I- We have to leave." Troy smiled before following Gabriella to her room.

They didn't even fully open the door when Fáe asked, "What happened?"

"How do you even know something happened?" Troy asked, confused. Fáe hadn't been at the game.

Fáe pointed his tail at the TV. "Chad Danforth, a college student who was playing basketball, was taken in an ambulance after he broke several ribs. But what we're wondering is, what are the police doing there? First on the scene was Judy Harlow. Judy." "Thank you Tom. As you can see, the police have blocked the entrance into the University, and said that this is now a matter of the FBI. Everyone who was at the game has been forbidden to exit the gym. Is this really about a few broken ribs, or did something else happen here. More as it develops."

Gabriella grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "I hurt Chad? I thought he was okay." Troy said as he continued staring at the TV.

"I told you not to leave this room." Fáe was obvious angry.

"No. You **advised **me not to leave this room." Troy corrected him, in his defense.

Fáe got up from his spot on the bed and walked over to Gabriella. "It doesn't matter. Because of you, they know where we are, and now we have to leave before they start asking questions."

Gabriella sighed before moving her hands around. Troy watched with amusement as some of her clothes flew into her backpack. He wasn't scared or shocked, at this point, he felt like nothing could surprise him. "How did you do that?" He asked with a curious smile.

"I told. I can move anything made of matter." Gabriella explained easily as she put her backpack on and went to her bed to get her gun that was under her pillow.

"Cool." Troy said with another smile. But when he saw her checking the ammo in her gun, his smile disappeared. "Can I ask you something?"

She looked up for a second before searching her pockets for loose bullets. "Sure."

"How many people have you killed?"

Gabriella paused at the question. She was hoping he'd never ask that. It's not that she doesn't feel guilty about it, she just doesn't really think about it. "Fifty three, I think."

Troy nodded his head slowly. "Did you know all of them?" He was, of course, referring to the people she's killed. She assumed he was trying to get a reaction from her.

"No. They tried to kill me, so I killed them…It's more like self defense then murder."

Troy just nodded, happy with her answer. "I guess I should go pack."

"So you've decided to come with us?" Fáe asked with ears slightly perked.

"Yes."

"I would pack it all in a backpack. It's easier." Gabriella suggested with a tiny smile.

Troy nodded before opening the door. He was about to leave when Fáe said, "And hurry up. We're leaving in three minutes."

Troy just nodded again and walked to his dorm. He grabbed a few shirts and a couple of pants, and put on his black sunglasses. When he went back into Gabriella's room, he saw her with the same kind of sunglasses, only darker. It was obviously time for them to go. But then Troy remembered something.

Chad.

Chad was his only real friend. He had to at least say goodbye to him. "There's something I have to do before we go."

Gabriella just looked at him while Fáe asked, "What?"

"Chad."

Gabriella looked down for a few moments. "I know a shortcut to the hospital."

Fáe looked at her as if she was crazy. "Are you nuts? They're going to be all around that place."

"I can get past any amateur policeman." Gabriella said as she flung her backpack over her shoulders.

They made their way outside and went around their building to avoid people. They almost got caught, but Troy punched the policeman's lights out. "Wow. That felt good."

Gabriella couldn't help but smirk at his grin. Fáe just rolled his eyes before saying, "Enough. I'll zap us there, okay? Just tell me where it is."

"What about my motorcycle?"

Fáe groaned before warming himself up to run. "Just go. We're already ten years late, what's a few more days."

They ran to his bike and Gabriella sat behind Troy as he started it up. They got all the way to the gate before they were spotted. "There they are." Someone yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"This'll be fun." Gabriella said as the other Gabriella came out.

Troy looked back at her for a split second and saw her eyes were darker. "You."

"Yes me. Looks like you decided to accept your destiny." She said as she took out her gun.

Troy dodged some cars as they started to getting followed. "Can you give me a name to call you by, cause you're not my Gabriella."

"**My** Gabriella? Did you two do the dirty deed yet?"

Just the thought of it made Troy shudder. "No."

She chuckled evilly. "Call me Gabs."

"Okay…Gabs."

A few seconds later, "We're almost there." Troy said as he saw the hospital and at least twenty seven cop cars. Gabs started firing, and Troy moved his head to the side, the noise was a bit loud.

"I sure hope Robinson's here; he'll make this more interesting." Gabs said as she shot a few cops in the shoulders.

Troy didn't know she was hitting anyone. "Aren't you wasting bullets?"

He heard her laugh. "I never miss."

A few seconds later, Troy turned the bike to go into the bushes. "We have a room reserved for all basketball injuries. I know where it is."

So apparently, they were headed to the back of the hospital. "What's the point of visiting your friend?" Gabs asked as she got off the bike and looked left and right for cops.

"He's my only friend. I just want to say goodbye." Troy said before knocking on the window.

Chad's mom finally got rid of the policemen in his room. A few of his ribs were fractured, and all they wanted to know about was Troy. What the hell did Troy have to do with it, other than the fact that he threw the ball that broke his ribs. But why were the police concerned, it was just a little injury during the basketball game. Right?

But he got even more confused when he saw Troy outside his hospital room window. "Troy? There's a front door you know."

"Chad. Listen. I don't have a lot of time. You won't believe me, but a lot has happened to me in the past three days."

Chad chuckled before leaning his elbows against the wall. "Troy. My mother got me to go to summer school. Nothing can surprise me."

Troy sighed. "The FBI is after us, we're being led a talking wolf, I'm now telekinetic, I'm the prophesied King of Makird, a kingdom in a different universe, that new girl Gabriella is my Queen, I have super powers, and we're leaving to go to Makird…now."

Chad looked at him with his mouth open in shock. He looked behind him to see the new girl Gabriella with a gun in her hand and a wolf next to her. "You're serious."

Troy nodded his head. "I came to say goodbye."

"Are you crazy. I can't let you go to another universe…I'm coming with you." Chad said as he took off the hospital gown and put his shirt on; luckily the doctor let him keep his pants on.

Troy tried to stop him as he came out the window. "What are you doing? We have to go." Gabriella said as she looked at Chad.

"Hi. I'm Chad." Chad said as he extended his hand towards Gabriella. He didn't seem to see the danger at the moment.

Troy looked in her eyes and saw they were back to normal. Fáe saw what he was looking at and peered over to look at Gabriella's eyes.

Troy and Gabriella were confused, and Chad was just shocked when Fáe jumped a few inches off the ground and started to dance. Well, as much as a cat could.

Fáe noticed them looking at him weirdly. "It's happened." He cried out.

Chad just heard, and saw, a wolf speak. He fainted. But Troy and Gabriella were just confused. "What's happened?"

"The…adventures and action side of her, has fallen. Now the real Gabriella assumes both parts of her, while still being in her true…form." Fáe explained as best he could.

"So, no more Gabs?" Troy asked, wondering if this was a good thing, or a bad thing.

"No more Gabs."

Troy looked down and saw Chad on the floor. He looked at Gabriella, silently pleading to let Chad come with them. Gabriella didn't really care, but she knew Fáe would protest. "The weirdo on the ground is coming with us."

Fáe looked like he was going to explode, but he remembered that this was his future Queen, and he has always been faithful to the true crown, and since they were going back, he had to get used to taking orders again.

Gabriella was shocked when Fáe pointed his tail at Chad and lightly zapped him, waking him up. He opened his eyes and saw Troy looking down at him. "Dude, I thought I saw a talking dog."

Fáe narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a dog, **Dude**."

Chad's eyes widened and he pointed at Fáe. "Dog…no…demon…bad."

Troy couldn't help but chuckle; that was basically his reaction when he first heard Fáe talk too. But then he remembered that right now, there were a lot of people after them. He got back on his bike and Gabriella followed. He didn't really like that Chad was going to sit behind Gabriella, with her back against his front, so close together…

But they needed to leave, and he didn't have enough time to work it out, so Chad got on the bike too. "Where are we going?" Chad asked, not completely aware of the situation.

"Central Park. New York City."

.

"Troy Bolton, one of the most prestigious a high school basketball stars with an extremely promising future, is now one of the most wanted, for the police that is. He's on the run with another one of the FBIs most wanted, a woman. Unfortunately, we don't know her name, or who she is. The police, and FBI, won't tell us anything about her, except that she is dangerous. We do know that they are with another student, Chad Danforth. He somehow escaped the hospital, and is also assumed dangerous. Two young men who have their whole life ahead of them, could very well end up in prison tomorrow…The police have urged anyone who sees them to call the police immediately."

"I'm a fugitive." Chad muttered before he took a sip of his coffee.

The motorcycle ran out of fuel, just as they got to New York City. But to be safe and not get caught, they left the bike somewhere and decided to walk the rest of the way, instead of getting gas.

"I've been a fugitive all my life…It's not so bad." Gabriella said calmly as she took a sip of her boiling hot coffee.

Chad took another quick sip. "You think girls dig guys that are running from the law?"

"I don't know Chad; I've never run from the law before." Troy said as he glanced at Gabriella. They hadn't had any time alone, to talk, or do other stuff, since their last moment outside her dorm building. And he found himself aching for her.

Fáe lapped at his water. "We're almost there; can we please save the stupid questions for the police."

"You know what, you're a dog, and I am a human. That means, I'm smarter then you, and stronger then you." Chad said as his shock quickly wore away and all that was left for this wolf was anger, annoyance, and frustration. Fáe narrowed his eyes, pointed his tail at Chad's ass, and lightly zapped him. "Ouch." Fáe smirked as Chad patted his ass, making sure it wasn't on fire or something.

Troy shook his head with a little smile before looking at Gabriella. He needed to kiss her, or at least hug her. Just be close to her. He dropped his coffee in the trash before walking over to Gabriella just as she threw away her coffee too.

Gabriella didn't expect arms to wrap around her from behind, but when he buried his face in the crook of her neck, she knew it was Troy. She smiled when he inhaled her vanilla scent and kissed the base of her neck lightly. "When do I get to spend some time with you?"

Gabriella kept looking forward, but the smile on her face stayed. "Do you remember what I told you? That if I found the guy I'm supposed to be with, I still wouldn't be with him."

"But you are with me…You're not thinking about leaving me are you?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I'm just wondering how the one thing I've been telling myself everyday suddenly doesn't matter…I never figured I would fall in love with the guy."

Troy smiled and turned her around. "I love you. And I don't care that we're **supposed** to be together. I was sort of hopping that maybe I could take you on a date. But that doesn't seem possible anymore." Troy said with a little chuckle.

Gabriella looked up at him for a few second before standing on her tiptoes and giving him a soft kiss. Before she could go back down on her feet, Troy grabbed her head to keep her there. He gave her a hard kiss and Gabriella responded eagerly. She never thought she could feel so such passion for a person. Neither did Troy.

He pulled back with a smug grin and Gabriella gave him a little smile before walking over to Fáe. "So do you know where the…portal is?"

"Somewhere near a big tree."

"Oh that's great. Because there's no trees in Central Park." Troy said as they started walking.

Fáe glared at him before they came to the Park. It was a big place, so it was probably going to take awhile.

.

"We've searched every tree in Central Park, if this one doesn't have the damn portal, I'm gonna break your tail." Gabriella said as they walked up to the last tree.

Fáe chuckled before he climbed the tree and started looking around it. "What does it even look like?" Chad asked as he sat down on the grass.

"It's sort of invisible."

Troy scoffed. "Of course it is."

Chad was smiling though. "You know what. I feel like I'm in a movie or something."

Troy sighed. "Great. We've lost Chad."

"No, I'm serious. Think about it. We're looking for a portal to go to another world, and this whole time we're being chased by cops. Which by the way, you haven't explained." Chad said, finally realizing that the cops were chasing them for reasons unknown to him.

Gabriella sighed as she leaned against the tree. "My 'mother' is like the secretary of defense or something like that. So she has the FBI, possibly the CIA, and maybe even SWAT, looking for me. Either to conduct experiments, use for secret government purposes, or to put me in jail…I have killed a considerable amount of people."

Chad's eyes widened at that. "You've killed people?"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow before pointing to the gun in her pocket. "You think this gun is just for show?"

"It's actually loaded?"

Gabriella rubbed her temple for a few moments before yelling out, "Have you found it yet?"

A few seconds later, Fáe cried out, "I've found it. It's up here." Gabriella groaned, she couldn't jump six feet. So, she pointed her hand at a spot on the tree.

Chad knew they had powers, but he was awestruck when Gabriella suddenly floated up. When she landed on the branch, she concentrated on Troy and Chad and they were suddenly floating up too.

"Jump."

"Off the tree?" Chad asked, looking down and gulping loudly.

Fáe nodded his head. "It's right there." He pointed his tail at spot in mid air. Gabriella smiled before jumping. She fell a few inches before she disappeared completely. Troy and Chad blinked a few times before Troy quickly followed with a smile.

Chad sighed and shook his head. He was leaving home. And Troy didn't even hesitate to jump. He looked around, looking up at the sky. A few birds flew past, what if there weren't birds in this world. What if there wasn't a sky, or oxygen, or food.

Chad shook his head again, getting those thoughts out before taking a deep breath and jumping. Hoping to god there was food at this place.

**Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy lately.**

**Please review, I really like to know what you think of my story.**

**Also, I got a review that asked for some lemon. If anyone wants some, review and say so, if you don't want any smut, review and say so.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
